Don't Write Me Off Just Yet
by angelicknight96
Summary: Gaara wasn't entirely alone at the age of six, too bad his dad felt that was a bad thing. Who knew Mira would be taken away from him, who knew they'd meet again.
1. Never Alone

Mira sat on the top step of the staircase as her mother told her to. She was curious what it was she was meant to do, it felt like when mother would tell her to stand in the corner, like a punishment. The only confusion in Mira's mind was why, seeing as she hadn't done a thing to be punished for. She was six years old and constantly locked up in the house. She had no friends to create schemes with, and no reason to be a bother. Just thinking in her own head satisfied her. This was rather unusual as she was only six but she seemed to have been born with a good head on her shoulders, something Mira's mother had long ago noticed and decided to play on. At exactly three minutes after four in the evening she found out why she was to stay on the steps for five hours. A tall man she did not know stood in the doorway as her mother greeted him with a broad smile. Her mother sent a glare her way as she sat on the steps.

"Don't be rude Mira. Come and greet Baki-Sensei." Her mother told her with a fake smile plastered on her face. She obeyed her mother's order quickly and walked quickly but calmly down the steps bowing before the mysterious gentleman. Baki-Sensei had a bit of cloth covering half of his face and the sand villages symbol on his forehead protector. She wondered what this new person would lead to. Else she didn't understand why she should meet him at all. Baki-sensei gave her a once over with dark calculated eyes as though assessing what this little girl could do. He smiled a small thin smile before greeting her.

"Hello Mira."

"Good evening Baki-Sensei."

"Mira, I have a very interesting question I should like to ask you." She looked at him with an immense amount of curiosity. "Mira, how would you like to train to become a ninja, an elite ninja?" She gave him a skeptical look for a moment before letting her adventurous side out. She nodded enthusiastically. But why was he asking her. She wasn't a particularly important person. Being only six though, details hardly mattered in such a situation.

"Good. You can start your schooling to become a ninja next week then. Finally meet some of the kids around here." After that Baki-Sensei spoke to her mother for a bit, and then he left. It was quick and she was unsure of it all but still excited. Later she would find out her mother and Baki-sensei were old friends so she had asked him to invite her since she responded best to options rather than simply being told what to do. She would later also come to see that was all her mother would ever try to learn about her.

That night her father came home drunk, again. She wandered upstairs to avoid the cold and vile man she called father. When she was sleeping she felt herself being shaken awake though. Groggily the six year old stared up at the intruder only to see her father standing there, she had never liked to see such crazed eyes and sadly she was well aware what came next. It was both story time and the saddest thing Mira would remember for a long time.

"Mira, it is story time. Sit up sweetie."

"Yes, father." She sat up as straight as her tired body would allow.

"Once the council created a monster, they put it in a young child who would seek vengeance of this monster within. The boy they put the beast in comes out at night and at daytime to seek out those who had done wrong. When he found them he killed them, sealing this in a coffin of sand. This is why you must be a good little girl, or else he will come. Do you understand?" She nodded and stared into the mirror hanging on the wall across the room. She tried to remember her passive expression. She watched her emotionless face. Her father stood up from the bed and brought a small dagger out of his pocket.

"Now Mira, remember you must be a good girl and follow the rules. What are the rules my dear?"

"Silence. Submission. And secrecy." Her father smiled and then proceeded to beat her black and blue as he did whenever he was drunk. He had beat her mom before her, her mom knowingly let her daughter be in pain though, for this Mira hated her. For the tears she would cry over her when she hugged her and rocked her to sleep she loved her for. Until they stopped, until she simply never came and Mira would be alone after it all, Mira watched the tears burn her eyes and spill over as he father used the small knife to cut something into her arm. It read the word_ Monster._ A personal reminder maybe, She didn't care she was too busy trying her hardest not to scream by hardening her entire body in place. Afterwards he used his belt and fist to beat her until her body sagged. After that he left. For the first time in a while she cried. Angered by it all she used her will power to tell her feet to walk to the window. She then abused her aching body further by climbing down the tree that's branch was hanging by her window. She slid to the base of the tree and breathed in and out heavily. Standing up after a good many minutes of labored breathing she walked out of her front yard and moved about the entirely silent city. It was nearly one in the morning now, and the entire city was asleep. Or so she thought. She was quiet as she walked down a long street. She looked up at the night sky to watch the stars twinkle when she saw someone seated on their roof. A little boy with red hair sat there sadly. Her unyielding curiosity got the best of her and soon she was making the climb up to the boy. She was pretty noisy though, the boy looked over the edge in confusion. She looked up at him and gave a bashful laugh at her noisiness. The boys eyes grew wide taking in her bruising skin and her still bleeding arm. Suddenly sand floated beneath the girl then helped her up to the top. She was dumbfounded and simply stared at the sand. When it seated her on the roof in front of the boy she smiled.

"Heeeeh? Did you do that?" She questioned. He nodded a little nervously. She grinned. "Thanks, I wasn't going to make it up without help. I like your sand." The boy was staring at her completely lost, Mira couldn't help but notice the sweetest innocence in his eyes. She took in his features. He was small like her, with red spiky hair and sea foam green eyes. At the same time he was taking her in. She looked bruised and bloody which was really scary in a way, but she also had very pretty green eyes and the loveliest silver hair, it was long enough to sit in pool on the roof top. She was small seemed very smile, at least she was grinning right now. He wasn't sure what to do since he'd never met someone his age who hadn't run the other direction upon sight.

"I'm Mira. What's your name?"

"Gaara!" He said quickly, a little too quickly. He immediately wanted to take it back. Was she going to flee he wondered, but Mira simply grinned and made herself more comfortable. Yes she had heard the stories of a child with a demon but no one had ever told her his name. Blissfully ignorant she settled in to make her first friend.

"Hi, Garra." She said jokingly saying his name super-fast as he had done. He turned a deep red.

"Wh-what's wrong with you're a-arm?" he questioned, sort of. She glanced down and frowned.

"I live with a bad man." She said "I'm not supposed to talk about it." remembering the word secrecy.

"Y-you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." She looked at him for a second. Maybe you didn't have secrets with friends. Maybe she could tell Gaara her dirty little secret.

"My dad. He's a bad man, sometimes. He tells me a story every once in a while about a monster who comes and kills bad kids. Then he beats me. I wonder if the monster boy would kill him for being bad. He's scary. I hate my dad." It just poured out when she started. Gaara was horrified for two reasons. One, his friend was beaten by her father, two, her father told her he himself would kill her if she didn't obey him. "Gaara? Can we be friends?" She asked quietly. She needed a friend. Desperately. Gaara stared for a second before giving her an elated smile and nodding. She grinned. They talked the whole night away neither one willing to part from their first friend. Gaara and Mira made plans to see each other the next night, and so they did. They met every night that week and had a great time, sometimes they even went around and played games.

The next week both Mira and Gaara attended school together excitedly learning new things. The first day of classes they sat together and talked. They ate lunch together and had a great time. Mira was too consumed in her little bubble of joy to notice the way the other kids avoided being anywhere near them, well Gaara mostly. Gaara was starting to wonder what she would do when she found out; he was determined not to let her.

Surprisingly two whole months passed without her ever catching onto what the village thought of Gaara. Gaara still wasn't letting his guard down though. He was so far beyond terrified he couldn't explain it, he was positive she would leave him alone like everyone else. She would scream with disgust and flee. She was the closest friend he had. He couldn't imagine losing her. She was a best friend and a mother to him, she was always watching out for him, making sure he was well fed and the like.

Mira on the other hand was keeping a secret from Gaara. She knew. She was quite aware of his being monster from the stories. The strange part was she couldn't bring herself to care. He was the only person to treat her well. He meant everything to her. She knew he didn't choose to have a demon in him. The people who told her the story always mentioned as a miniscule detail that it had been forced into him when he was a baby. Somehow that didn't make him sound like a monster; to her it made them the monsters. She was scared he would push her away if he found out she knew. That he would decide to leave her before she could leave him. She couldn't deal with that, she needed him. Then the fateful day came about.

A group of kids from their class were playing a game with a ball a few feet away from them. The two were swinging and making plans for Gaara's upcoming birthday when they heard the stressed voices of the kids distracting them from their conversation. Looking over they saw them sadly looking up at their ball which had somehow ended up on top of the rocks many feet above them. Gaara trying to be helpful jumped off the wing, his sand floating the ball back down and into his hands. Mira followed him and smiled, Gaara must have been the kindest child she knew, the people who called him a monster must've been mental. Shyly he held out the ball with a quick and scared "here". The kids shook and backed away.

"It's Gaara."

"Gaara of the dessert!"

"MONSTER" they all took off running until Mira started screaming at them.

"HOW DARE YOU! HE WAS JUST BEING NICE YOU JERKS. AND DON'T CALL HIM A MONSTER, HE'S THE NICEST PERSON I KNOW!" She grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled a stunned Gaara away from the scene. The two were totally unaware, his sand still moved on its own grabbing the children's ankle's as they ran away. Hearing the screams they turned back around confused.

"Gaara-sama please calm down." Yashimaru suddenly pleaded as he stood in front of one of the kids. Gaara was too stunned to say anything. Mira frowned. It definitely hadn't been Gaara; he was too confused to have done a thing, maybe the sand worked on its own. Mira turned back to Gaara who had controlled the sand by now and held out her hand. He stared at it.

"I don't think they'll listen even if you explain it." She told him with a sad smile. No one had ever understood him so well. He stared at the hand offered and slowly put his hand in hers. Then they were off. Mira wasn't going to let them judge him, not when she was there and not when she knew how much it would hurt him.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

I forgot to post a disclaimer I know, SO SORRY! I don't own any of the genius created under the name of Naruto, I own only Mira and the characters not from the original Anime/Manga Please don't report me, because I don't know if the disclaimer will always be put up just because I tend to forget those things but I will do my best.

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN THE PERFECTION CALLED NARUTO!


	3. Over and Gone

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Mira and none original characters.

Mira pulled Gaara alongside her, his hand in hers. Gaara was still unsure as to why she treated him so well. Monster. They'd said the word, he expected her to make the connection. Mira pulled him along until they reached her house, her mom and dad weren't home much anymore at least not at this time of day. She dragged him up the steps and too her bedroom where she finally released her hand. Mira was so infuriated she felt herself shaking. Turning to the boy with eyes lowered and her bangs making a shadow over her eyes she breathed in and out.

Gaara looked scared. She knew, she knew. How would he escape such a misunderstanding? But he was underestimating his friend who was having a hard time controlling her anger.

"M-Mira, i-im" Gaara began but was almost immediately cut off when Mira lifted her head in annoyance.

"They are such jerks; I mean really what right do they have to call you a monster. You didn't ask for them to put something in you. Their mean! I hate them; they don't even give you a chance. They even blamed you for your sand getting out of control but it wasn't even your fault and they didn't even take a second to look at your face which clearly stated that you we-" Mira stopped speaking caught off guard by her friends tear stained face.

"HEEEEEEEH? W-why are you crying?" Mira asked completely lost. Had she said something wrong? Did she offend him? Gaara immediately shook his head and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Mira looked dumbfound. "Then, why are you crying?" She asked dumbly. She was a pretty stubborn girl, it didn't occur to her that instead of ranting the boy might be sad. Although that wasn't actually the case, he was sad however these tears were tears of joy, his friend didn't care that he was a monster; in fact she was determined to say he wasn't one at all. She defended him like it was a personal offense. He was…..touched.

"Th-thank you. Mira-chan. N-no one's ever stood up for m-me like th-that." He sniffled. Mira's face suddenly changed to one most people only saw on a mother. Her green eyes softened and she smiled a small loving smile. Slowly she walked up to her best friend.

"Don't cry when you're happy. Smile. Always smile Gaara, so everyone can see how amazing you're smile is." She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Gaara was hugged, for the first time in his life someone had hugged him in this loving manner. He was so elated no words could express it, so he simply hugged her back. Hoping it was enough.

The two played outside in the street outside her house the rest of the day. They played tag and ide and go seek, well until they realized there was no-where to hide. They laughed and enjoyed being around one another. That night they met up on Gaara's roof again because her dad had come home drunk and she didn't want to be near him.

"You really don't mind?" He asked Mira who was happily braiding her long hair and watching the stars.

"Hm? Mind what?" She asked momentarily pausing in her mission to braid her hair.

"My being a mon-"

"DON'T!" Mira cried letting her braid untangle as she reached over to put her hand over his mouth. "Don't say it. If you say it you're admitting it's true but it's not, so don't say it." She waited for Gaara to nod his understanding before returning to her now by far less braided hair. Gaara smiled. He had a really awesome friend.

Mira started humming a melody as she finished her hair. It was an old melody her grandmother sung to her all the time. Her grandmother was the only sane person in her family, her grandfather wasn't really sane to her, but he was kind so she didn't care. But her parents were cruel. So she always spent time with her grandparents or Gaara, surprisingly her grandparents had liked Gaara right off the bat saying he was such a sweet boy. Gaara had never received so much love. Mira was happy she could help him see the world as not just a nightmare but also a world full of dreams and kindness.

Gaara never really slept but the sound of her voice as she started singing lulled him into sleep quickly. When Mira realized as much she smiled, for about a second, then she realized she couldn't carry him back in and definitely not without waking the poor thing up. Luckily the sand did it on its own. It swept Gaara up and floated him down into his room. As happy as she was for sleepless friend she was sad she was now alone. There was no way she was going back home either. She wasn't really sure what to do when suddenly the sand returned and curled around her waist carrying her down and into Gaara's room, it plopped her down on the bed by Gaara. Smiling she curled up by her friend humming the tune until she started yawning. She was sleeping before she knew it.

After that the two often slept in Gaara's bed. They kept each other feeling safe and happy. They were blissfully unaware that the happy world they were building together was about to be brought to pieces.

The Kazekage paced in his office. What in the world was this little girl doing? Why would she befriend that, that thing? It made no sense. With her around it would be hard to kill Gaara without also taking out the little girl. Was she disillusioned he wondered for a moment, thinking _it_ wasn't the monster from the stories. Sighing he sat in his seat and rested his chin on his hands and began to think deeply. How can you separate two inseparable children? Even if he broke _it_ she would probably help him come back. Unless she wasn't around to help him, The Kazekage's eyes darkened as an evil smile lit his face. If anyone had walked in just then they may have thought _he_ was the one with a demon in him.

Mira watched her mother pack her things. She didn't really understand why but her mother had come in that morning with two things. A suitcase and her grandmother, only her grandmother looked about ready to slap her daughter. From the yelled conversation Mira didn't really pick anything up until her mother told her she was leaving, for the village of sound. Mira was beyond lost. Why would they want her to leave for the village of sound? She wasn't that hard to deal with was she? Mira wanted to cry but she felt as though all the tears had dried up inside of her. She couldn't understand this at all. She wanted to run to Gaara and tell him this terrible news but her mother gave her one look and she was paralyzed.

"Don't you try to run off to your little friend" She snarled, she had long since lost her kindness towards the little girl always saying love isn't needed for survival. Mira's grandmother always told her not to listen to her mother though and due to a slight bit of favoritism she rarely did. All Mira could do was sit there. Until her mother finally left the room, then she grabbed a pencil and paper from her drawer and scribbled out a note to Gaara quickly. She stuck it in the side of the house where the wood was cracked. The two sometimes left messages there if it was urgent.

_Gaara_

_I don't know what's going on. My mom says I'm going to the sound village. I'm scared._

_Mira_

That night her mother dragged her to the city walls where a tall man stood with a face mask. It was a creepy mask that had purple and red streaks painted diagonally on it like a cat scratched it with paint on its claws. The man said nothing, neither did her mother. Her mother gave the man her stuff and pushed the frightened child towards him and then walked away. Mira wanted to cry. What was happening? The man held his hand out to her and nervously she took it after a few seconds of contemplation. The man led her away from the village without a word. But more importantly he led her far, far away from Gaara.

Gaara held the note in his hands, he was confused and sad. Why was his friend gone? Why? It wasn't fair! Why did she leave him alone? She knew he hated being alone.

That night Gaara was burdened in a painful way, he lost his friend by his father's hand though he didn't know it, and he lost his uncle by his own. Gaara was lost to the world, and there was no left to bring him back from it.


	4. So It Begins!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For Gaara and Yashamaru's encounter I used basically the exact dialogue from the anime. I am still not the proud owner of Naruto.

I know in the last chapter Yashamaru didn't come to kill him and the time frame was messed with but I decided that the point where he's crying would be after she left instead.

Mira watched the man as he walked with her. She wasn't scared at all or at least that's what she told herself. It was dark out and she couldn't see anything thus she stumbled many times as the masked man pulled her along. She couldn't help looking back towards Suna every five seconds. She wasn't really sure what to do. She wanted to go back to Gaara instead of stay here with; well she wasn't really sure who _this _was. Mira had been keeping it in until that point, but finally she started shaking with suppressed tears. She wanted to go back but she knew this man was holding her hand so she couldn't act on her desire to return to Suna. Her sobs soon became audible; the man looked back at her for a second before sighing and pulling her along further.

While Mira was being whisked away from the village and Gaara, Gaara was crying over the note she'd left him. It wasn't fair, why did they take her away. WHY? He was crying so hard he could hardly breathe. He remembered that not long after the first time they'd met Mira had made a pact with him, the silly kind that only six year olds could think to make.

_**Mira and Gaara walked side by side to the playground laughing about that day's lesson and how one of the girls in the classroom had made a total fool of herself, though Mira expected it was on purpose. Mira turned her whole body towards Gaara suddenly. Gaara stopped walking confused. She seemed a bit nervous and was blushing. After a second she pushed her shoulders back and stood straight trying to look confident.**_

"_**Gaara, let's make a pact!" She stated. Gaara, the poor thing stared blankly at his friend, he wasn't really sure what it was or why she wanted to make one. Laughing Mira lost all her business like composure and blushed. "Er, I mean. You know, a pact…deal..thing." Gaara still didn't understand but nodded in affirmation anyway, if it made his friend happy why not?**_

"_**Okay. Let's promise to always be friends and no matter what we'll always trust and be there for the other." Gaara nodded with a small half smile. Mira held out her pinky and Gaara mimicked her. Their pinkies stayed there for a minute before Mira gave a burst of laughter and wrapped her pinky around his. Gaara blushed at his ignorance.**_

Why then was she gone? How could they be there for each other if she was not even around? Gaara was so lost in thought he didn't know he was being snuck up on. Suddenly his sand created a rounded barrier for his back and Gaara was pulled away from his thoughts. He saw a man standing their Kunai at the ready and something inside him snapped. He not only lost his friend but was being threatened like a monster? Why?

Why does this only happy to me? Why am I the only one treated like a monster he thought infuriated. His sand made a barrier against more Kunai before going forth to rap around his opponent. Squeezing his hand shut he broke the man's body and let him fall like a doll to the ground. Slowly he walked forward asking one question.

"Why….Why?" Tears flooded his cheeks as he knelt beside the fallen ninja. "Who are you?" Slowly and hesitantly he pulled the mask from the man's face only to find his worst nightmare there before him. Panicking, sorry and scared Gaara sobbed loudly gripping his head. This wasn't possible. Yashamaru loved Gaara, why? Why? It wasn't fair, why was it Yashamaru?

Yashamaru stared up at the sky quietly.

"Why…..Yashamaru, why did you? Why?" Gaara forced out between his sobs. Gaara could only think of the words Yashamaru had told him about love. He was important to Yashamaru, he'd told him so.

"You, you, I thought that you were…." Gaara attempted to speak.

"It was an order. I was ordered to kill you, by your father…Kazekage-sama."

"Father did…" Gaara proceeded to puke and cry harder all at once. "Father….why? why me?"

"You were born with the Shukaku of the sand, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama. But since you could not control the power of the living soul, Shukaku, and were unable to manipulate sand on your own… your existence was deemed a danger to the village. Before that happened…." He trailed off.

Gaara's eyes widened with hope. "Then you did this unwillingly because father ordered you to…" Gaara said with new hope in his heart.

"No, that is not correct.' Yashamaru corrected, "it is true I received an order from Kazekage-sama but I could have refused if I wished to, Gaara-sama. Deep within my heart, I hated you. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. My sister's momento, I tried to love you by thinking of you as her treasured child, nut I couldn't, my sister never wished for your birth she became this village's sacrifice an she dies cursing this village. After that I carried a wound that could never heal." Gaara's eyes were wide and horrified as he thought back to Yashamaru telling him these things in reverse in love. He couldn't make sense of it. "My sister gave you your name. This child's name is Gaara. An Asura that loves himself. Love only yourself and fight only for yourself. By doing so you can continue to exist, your name carries those wishes. But my sister did not give you the name because she cared for you or loved. She gave you that name so that you could continue to exist….because she cursed and hated this village as she died, and she wanted her deep hatred to exist and remain, to let others know of it. You were not loved." Yashamaru opened his vest to reveal many explosive seals.

"This is it, please die."

The roof exploded with a bang, but Gaara's sand protected him once more, and all that was left was a crater to remember Yashamaru by. Gaara felt his heart break into little tiny pieces. His sobs were broken and seemed to be choking him. _ I believe that my sister always loved you, Gaara-Sama._ Yashamaru's lies came back to him. Love? He'd asked. Yashamaru's words continued to play through his head leaving unbearable pain. Then it broke, his heart tore into pieces. A scream ripped from his throat and the sand imprinted a single letter on his forehead. Love. _Love only yourself, and fight only for yourself._ Gaara thought all that he could think, I am alone. I love only myself. I am the monster they created. I finally understand, he thought, I'm alone, I won't love or trust anyone anymore. I'm alone. Some sort of insanity overtook his sense in that moment and he truly became…..a monster.

…

Mira was exhausted. Her body was weak from all the crying and all the walking and she wanted nothing more than to simply lie down in the leaves and rest. They had walked the entire night and when she would start to nod off the man would shake her awake or give her water to keep her awake. The sun had risen by now and she was seriously sleepy. Too sleepy to have any emotional breakdowns whatsoever, it was an hour more before the man finally stopped much to Mira's relief. He sat the Mira down and went about setting up the camp or at least she assumed he did, she was too busy 'resting' her eyes. Seeing the little girl nod off, the man finally took off his mask. He gave her a sad look as he watched her sleep. Why it was he had been given this mission he didn't know but he wondered desperately why taking two friends away from each other was a good thing. Maybe he'd been off on too many missions to see these children in action. Did she influence Gaara-Sama to hurt others? Her innocent face told him it was highly unlikely. The mission itself wasn't the only thing bother the poor ANBU member. This little girl looked, well she looked like him. Other than certain soft features that come being female she had his strange white hair, his deep green eyes, the small smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose only visible in sunlight. Her nose was even similarly shaped. Her mother he had known from many years ago, actually they'd been friends since being in the academy together. She was a strong and independent girl as he recalled a skilled ninja as well. They'd had a difficult past though, he had moved on to be a part of higher ranking and she had forsaken the life of a chuunin to marry a bar owner. But there had been that one night something around six or seven years ago. Drunk the two had made the mistake of re-awakening passion they couldn't have. After that he worked so hard he never saw her. Mostly because the times he did see her she had become only a shadow of what she had been, now she seemed broken and cruel. Uncaring even, this he could not stand to watch. Still, this little girl, she wasn't his, was she?

His or not, he thought, I will teach her to be a strong an independent like her mother and she will be a strong fighter. Gray was an extremely laid back guy, he wasn't easy to surprise and he often did things people couldn't understand until he explained it to them. He was a fun person over all who people liked very much, well now only ANBU knew him not that he was ever silly with them though. There was a very special thing about him though; he was the best trainer any aspiring ninja could ask for, especially when he was determined to make them the best.

Gray let her sleep until afternoon. He woke her up at about four; she was groggy as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Hard as he tried, the phrase adorable just wouldn't seem to get out of his head. They walked the night and she slept during the day for about five days on end. Finally they came upon their newest destination. The Hidden Village of Konoha.


	5. Restart The Clock

**Ch.4**

**Restart the clock**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned NARUTO or Gaara for that matter buuuut I do not. I only own Gray, Mira, and her parents. (And the Aliads, and any new characters you meet)**

**Due to a serious case of insomnia and my being so thankful to RANDOM FOX GRRL, westpanther97, and Snowlily246, I couldn't help but be at my computer at oh 1:56 in the morning to write the next chapter. I hope the story lives up to everyone's expectations! Please leave review they encourage me to continue the story and to make it a great story too!**

Mira had a loose hold around Gray's neck as he carried the overly tired six year old on his back, scouring the village for the inn which he was trying desperately to recall the location of, trying being the operative word. He couldn't help but feel weird without his mask or even his forehead protector. However that was the least of his worries right now, he'd been contemplating how to go about this, well, life changing mission. When the Kazekage had called him in for a mission briefing he hadn't expected such an odd mission, nor did he expect one so very long term. As he walked he reflected back on the strange meeting he'd partaken in.

_Gray stood before the Kazekage with his mask on contemplating what the Kazekage would assign him as a mission. The Kazekage sat straight I his seat filling out a paper. The silence in the room was unusually deafening to Gray, not that talking to the Kazekage was generally a loud affair, but now it felt as though the room had become sinister in some way. _

_His eyes flashed around the room for any abnormalities but it was all like it had always been. The Kazekage's desk stationed before a large window overlooking the village, perfectly stacked piles of papers on both side of his desk, the wall closest to the door held a small but very well stocked library of information, a coffee table in a comfortable arrangement with multiple seats around it conveniently stationed by the many books. In the corner by the Kazekage's desk there was set of filling cabinets made of wood and surprisingly spacious. By the filing cabinets there was a picture of his family hung up, a lovely portrait with bright coloring and skill that practically brought the scene to life, he did note that while the Kazekage's late wife was in the picture his youngest son was not. Frowning he returned his attention to the Kazekage, nothing seemed different he supposed he must have simply gotten distracted._

_The Kazekage finished writing on the page and looked up at Gray. He smiled a thin and rather unattractive smile that screamed falsities. Gray ignored it and stood just a little straighter out of respect, not that he was slouching in the first place. The Kazekage held out the piece of paper he had been writing on. Gray curiously took the page from him. Reading through it quickly he became confused. What sort of mission was this?_

"_I'm sure it seems odd, does it not?" The Kazekage began. Gray made no move to confirm his suspicion, he didn't need to. "It is both for her safety and the safety of this village that I assign to you this mission. She grew rather close with…Gaara." He seemed to choke on the name, but quickly recovered. "Due to special circumstances the two can no longer be allowed to remain in a friendship. It seems a silly thing but silly as it may be it is of the utmost importance. She has become a…hindrance to another mission that includes young Gaara and I am afraid that I cannot allow it to go on. I am sorry if this has left out with questions however I believe you will carry out this mission just fine, even without the answers." Gray nodded silently and bowed to the Kazekage before exiting from the room._

Gray let out a small sigh, take a girl into a new village, to start a new life, and be trained to become a new high class ninja all because two kids had become friends. Even to him, a man who had learnt to execute many missions without question this seemed completely uncalled for, even a little over dramatic. However whether he felt that way or not, he had to carry out his mission end of story.

Gray smiled in satisfaction when he finally found the inn, albeit he had really only been meandering through the village with his head in the clouds. Well you win some you lose some. Entering the inn he saw a front desk and a single flight of stairs, it was quaint and he had to say it was a nice change of pace from the cold stone in Suna. He walked up to the front desk giving the old lady a friendly smile. He bowed in respect.

"Hello. I need a room for myself and my daughter." He said, it felt odd rolling off his tongue but he really didn't have much choice but to tell the lie, which still debating their being some actual truth in. A mission was a mission after all, no matter how many lies go with it.

"Of course dear" the old woman said with a smile, "Just sign in the book here and I'll get you some keys. My grandson will show you the way to your room and tell you how much the pay is. It will be due at this time at the end of the week. Are you looking into any apartments? Or is it just a visit?" She asked curiously.

"We are actually looking for a permanent settling. We've come a long way to reach Konoha, were hoping to restart our lives here. I wanted my little girl to grow up in one place with lots of friends." Gray told her with a big smile. She smiled back with that little glimmer in her eyes every grandma seems to have when she watches someone become a part of her non-related but extended family. Gray was sure this was the best place for Mira to grow up.

"My name is Aliad Mizuki." She told him.

"Kauro Gray, and the little one's Mira."

"Welcome to Konoha Kauro-San."

He thanked her and was led by her grandson Aliad Nori up to their room where he explained the rent. Gray settled Mira onto a bed smiling when she burrowed herself under the covers like some sort of animal in its hole. He shook his head and inspected the room, it was small but nice, it had two beds, one was a little smaller than the other which was fine sine Mira was a little thing, one night stand was between the two beds with a pretty vase of wildflowers on it. The window was well sized and goof for air flow with white curtains flowing in the breeze. The closet was also well sized and would fit the things they had and the new wardrobe they would be getting to suit their new home better. The bathroom was down the hall, sadly meaning everyone could use it which is why he wanted to get an apartment in the near future.

Gray knew he needed to get work as soon as was possible, which meant he needed to see the Hokage. He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil he had put in his bag and wrote a short note Mira which he placed on the night stand.

Mira,

I went out to speak to the Hokage. Do me a favor and stay in the inn, if you leave you will just get lost. The lady downstairs is named Aliad Mizuki, ask her for anything you need. I'll be back soon.

Gray

When Mira did wake up she felt panicked. She was after all alone, in a place she didn't know without knowledge as to why. She pushed herself out of the bed hurriedly preparing to run for it if needed, because for a six year old this was pretty much as bad as being kidnapped, which for all she knew she could have been. Sadly her get away plan was put on hold when her foot having been wrapped up in the blanket tripped her, her arms flailed until grabbing hold of the night stand keeping her broken nose at bay. On the night stand she noticed the short message, reading it she felt her heart beat come back to normal. Mira had grown too really like Gray-Sama since they had started traveling together.

At first he was a little disconcerting, he had a mask on which just freaked her out and he wouldn't speak for the longest time. After he'd finally started though she'd found him to be a wonderful companion. Although when he'd explained to her how her life would change from then on she had definitely been a bit put off. Who was he to come in and change her life? She didn't even know him. However she had to be reasonable, or as reasonable as a child can be, due to the fact that it was a direct order from the Kazekage, one she hardly understood.

Sitting back down she wondered what it would be like to have Gray-Sama as her father, he seemed kind enough, and he was friendly. Of course she didn't have much to compare him with, her father wasn't worth the words but did that mean Gray-Sama would be a good father. Annoyed at her head spinning in circles she shook her head and decided to venture into the new world Gray-Sama had called Konoha.

Exiting the room she slowly made her way down the stairs curious to see the rest of the inn. The bottom flight was simple with only really a few chairs around two tables set near the front windows and to both the left and right sides of the room, and of course the check in counter with Aliad-Sama manning the area. Behind her were many square holes in the wall where she assumed something must be put, the keys she would come to learn. The room was lit by the outside light and seemed very homey. She liked it, if she had to be away from Suna Konoha already looked like the next best place to be.

Her joy only lasted a moment though when she thought back to the one part of Suna that truly could not be replaced, Gaara. She already missed her friend, she wanted to see him very badly, and all she could think of was how funny he was when he would get confused over simple everyday things. She was also quite worried, who would stand up for her friend now? She hoped he would be able to stand tall against those kids, but then how does a six year stand tall against an entire village? She simply couldn't get any of it out of her head, the questions, and the worries. She was saddest though because she knew she had inadvertently broken their promise. She wasn't there for him, but she was still his friend was she not? What if he didn't see it that way? These thoughts started to make her feel depressed, to the point where she nearly ran back up stairs.

Mira shook off her depression determined to believe her friend would be fine without her, that she hadn't abandoned him. She wondered what she could do to show him she wasn't leaving him alone on purpose, that it was out of her control. Of course, she thought, I should write him a letter! Rushing back up the steps she flew back to the room in an excited frenzy.

As she rummaged through Gray- Sama's bag in sear of more paper as he'd left the pencil for her on the night stand, she thought of what she could write. How does one go about explaining this particular situation? Finally finding the paper she grabbed the pencil and flew back down the staircase.

Happily she seated herself at a table by the window and thought of what to write. As she thought she kicked her legs back and forth in a nervous motion. Smiling Mira slowly began her letter.

Dear Gaara,

I'm not sure how to explain this. Gray- Sama only just told me what is going on, but I think he left stuff out. I'm in a new village, Konoha. He said were restarted my life away from my parents. I miss you already; I wish I could go back to Suna. Konoha is nice but it doesn't have my best friend in it. I wish I knew what was happening. I didn't mean to leave, I'm sorry Gaara I know I broke our promise. Please forgive me! You're still my friend, please write back.

Mira

The simple letter took her hours to write. She stopped and thought about every sentence before writing anything. In the end she decided this was her best. Aliad-Sama had been watching the girl with a bright smile and curious look since she'd sat down at the table. Finally the older woman made her way over to Mira.

"What have you been working on over here?" She asked sitting down in front of Mira. Mira looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm writing a letter to my friend from my old village." She stated proudly. The woman smiled.

"Oh? Who is this friend?" She asked. This had Mira excited, she could engage in a conversation in her new life for the first time and she got to talk about Gaara.

"He's my best friend in the whole wide world!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"He must be very special then huh?"

"Of course, he's the best! But it's not fair, he's so much fun but everyone treats him like poison ivy." Mira frowned slumping back in her seat. The old woman frowned.

"How cruel" she replied sympathetically, "but you know I'm sure this letter will lift his spirits. The bond of friendship is truly the source of strength." Mira grinned and nodded. "Tell me more about your friend dear." And so she did, she talked about how his hair was red and his favorite food and games. She talked about their meeting and being on the roof. She didn't say anything about the demon though; somehow it didn't seem like something that should be talked about. The two bonded quickly and Mira took to simply calling her Grandma instead of Aliad-Sama, they enjoyed talking until Gray-Sama returned home. Somehow things just fell into place from there.

When he walked in the door Mira came rushing over to him surprising him by yelling out "Daddy!" He had drilled it into her head that she was to call him that but it still felt a bit odd to him that a little girl was calling him daddy and running up to him to hold his waist and tell him all about her day. Little did he know his life had just started its routine.

"Daddy daddy guess what!" She exclaimed running over and glued herself to him and stretching her arms up to encircle his waist, He smiled softly before bending down before her holding onto her waist as she put her hands on his shoulder.

"I wrote a letter for Gaara!" This child was full of surprises, maybe not always good ones though, he didn't let that show.

"Oh really now, let me see." She handed it to him and he smiled as he read it, even now her only thoughts were to preserve her friendship with this boy. "This" he began with a broad smile "Is a very nice letter." She giggled with happiness. He wondered, had she really been this easily excited before?

"Grandma says it'll give him strength." She told him proudly.

"Grandma" He asked. Mira pointed to Mizuki-Sama and grinned. Gray smiled in understanding. "Thank you." He said to her, she waved it off with a smile.

"A live for these moments dear" She gave him a broad smile of her own which had him chuckling.

"Well, how about you run up stairs and put this on the nightstand, okay? Then come back down so we can go out for some ramen." She grinned and nodded before rushing upstairs as fast as her little legs could take her. She had completely transformed from just being motherly into a child like any other. It made his heart warm. She came flying back down the steps only a minute later. When she reached him he hauled her above his head and spun around in a circle, she started laughing happily.

"Come on, let's go eat." They waved good-bye to Mizuki-Sama and headed off to get dinner. Mira on Gray's shoulders as he made his way down the street, both was laughing loudly together. When they got there they found someone seated by himself. He had to be about Mira's age. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes that had hint of deep blue as well. He wore a t-shirt and shorts and was slurping up his food happily. Mira smiled and sat beside him, Gray sitting beside her. He ordered for the two of them and began conversing with the man who questioned him about his staying in Konoha since he'd not seen him around before.

Mira turned and looked at the boy, well stared is more like it. It took him a little while to actually notice this fact but when he did he jerked back in fright. Mira giggled and continued watching him.

"Wh-what?" He asked uncomfortable with her staring. She simply grinned. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm Kauro Mira." She said reached out her hand. "I just moved here with my dad." She told him. After a second of hesitation he shook her hand.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a sudden bought of enthusiasm. Mira's eyes widened befre she simply smiled and began asking him about himself.

"Are you going to school to be a ninja?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm going to be Hokage one day!" He said confidently, she grinned.

"Oh?" She questioned. When his face fell she smiled again she finished. "I can't wait." He grinned at her and they chatted happily until Gray told her it was time to go home so they could sleep before another day came. Holding her dad's hand she waved to Naruto yelling "see you later" as she went.

That night Gray fought a long battle with himself. Did he send it, or not? He expected even if he sent it Gaara would never see it. Somewhere in this mission there was an unspoken rule, NO CONTACT. Sighing he decided that he wasn't quite ready to lie to her to that extent. He was certain though, he'd never be ready. He put the letter with a note of his own explaining his actions in an envelope he would send out tomorrow. That night he thought about the time he and Mira had spent traveling together, when he thought about that it made it somewhat easy to see how easily the two had grown attached to one another. He was happy though with it. He'd always expected he would settle down and have kids. He just figured the details would have been a bit different. He'd have had a wife, and maybe it wouldn't have been considered his job. Rolling over and looking at the sleeping lump under the blankets and knew one thing for sure. This was what he'd always wanted, someone special to protect, someone special…who called him dad.


	6. The Journey

**This is more of an explanatory chapter, it's not put in chronologically I mean. I kept feeling like I didn't really show you why it was Mira and Gray had grown so close. So I decided I would at least write this for any of you who felt you needed more on that.**

**Disclaimer: I legit own nothing…except my wonderful characters from my wonderful brain!**

Gray woke Mira up at around four in the afternoon. Groggily she woke up wiping the sleep from her eyes and letting out the cutest, and biggest yawn Gray had ever seen. He chuckled at the little before him, she really was quite interesting. She'd had a breakdown on the way which, he'll never admit to it, but he let a few tears out himself. Then the girl just walked with him holding his hand and skipping each step like she was just out for a walk. At first he could feel her mistrust for him rolling off of her like a konoha villager in a sandstorm. Now she simply took it all in strides, it honestly made him feel bad though, he was only doing what he was told but at the same time she seemed to already be warming up to him.

He helped her to her feet and the two continued their journey out of the dessert. This time he didn't take her hand because she would likely just got lost if she tried running back, plus he could catch her easily if she tried. What surprised him was when she grabbed his hand on her own.

"What happened to your mask?" She asked. He'd taken for a simple reason, he was no longer ANBU, that part of him would end here seeing as he couldn't even do missions since he was restarting his life I an entirely different village. He had no choice but to bury his mask and when they hit the edge of the dessert he would do the same with his forehead protector.

"I can no longer wear it, so it was burned and buried while you slept." He told her.

"Heeeh? But why?" She asked confused, although she definitely liked him better without the mask. He had deep green eyes that made it hard not to trust him and spiky white that looked like snow. His face was young and seemed undeniably kind. She wondered how she'd ever felt scared of him.

"Ah well…." He started rubbing his neck and giving her a guilty laugh. "This journey when we reach Konoha it ends but the reason I brought you does not." She gave him a suspicious look.

"Why _did_ you bring me?" She asked. Gray stopped walking and turned to the girl, kneeling down he gave her a sad look.

"Listen Mira I want you to trust me. All that I am doing is for you from here on out but the reason I brought you was because The Kazekage ordered me too. My mission is to take you out of the village and help you grow up. Don't think I'm only taking care of you because of the mission. Your mother and I are old friends so it really hardly feels like one at all." He smiled warmly at her after a moment's hesitation. She wasn't sure about this, but he made it sound alright. Of course her six year old mind forgot a very important question, why was she being taken out of the village by order of the Kazekage.

"Okay." She said after a moment. They continued walking, well Mira was skipping mostly. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"Gray."

"It's nice to meet you. How did you know mommy?"

"She and I are old school friends." He replied.

"Really? Wh-what was she like? In school?" She had always wondered what her mother had been like because sometimes she would over hear her parent's fights where they both asked how each other had changed so much.

"In school? Oh, well she was very happy and friendly. She was always talking to someone and she always got good grades. She always made sure everyone around her was comfortable and she never left any one out. A lot guys had their eyes on her because she was so beautiful and so kind. She was in a word lovely." Mira nodded quietly, what happened she wondered.

"Hey Gray?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"You look like me." She said and giggled. Raising his eyebrow he laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. _You _look like _me_." Mira gave him a skeptical before giving him a "sure, sure" look. He smiled in amusement. The two continued their walk her asking him questions, one of them made him bark out a laugh.

"WHY IS IT SO SANDY?" She asked in frustration as sand kept getting in her shoe. He cracked up.

"it's the dessert Mira sand is just about all there is." She grumbled for a bit making him chuckle again. As night came around everything became much cooler to the point where Mira wished she had more layers. She hadn't noticed the first night because she was tired and emotional. Gray picked the year old up so she could huddle into the warmth of his body. He smiled to himself. It had been such a short time and already he felt this little girl was very special. He truly could not stop laughing and smiling with her around.

The next few days carried on in a similar fashion. When he knew they were only a day out from Konoha he decided to have _the talk_ with her, finally explaining the details of their new life. As they were walking he began speaking to her.

"Mira when we reach Konoha certain things will change alright? I need you to take them in stride as you have been." She nodded quietly, she was a little extra sleepy today because she'd gotten too excited to hear they were so close to Konoha and couldn't sleep. "From today on I'm your father." He said to start.

"What?" She asked holding in a yawn which escaped half way through the sentence making it sound more carefree than she had intended for.

"It does seem weird I know however a part of this new life is that you throw away your old life. You restart the clock. I know your father was a loving one I cannot replace in your heart but…" She was wide awake now.

"WAIT!" She suddenly yelled. A new dad, and from what she could tell he didn't drink and she really liked Gray-Sama. "Do you drink?" He gave her a confused look.

"Um, rarely if ever and never enough to be considered drunk" he told her.

"Then you can be my new dad" she said, Gray's eyebrows skyrocketed. That was easy, too easy maybe. He bent down to her level and started poking her face.

"Hey, what, why are you poking me" She asked dodging the attacks. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you." He told finally she clamped her mouth over his finger which he was unaffected by.

"Nothing" she grumbled around his finger. After a second he smiled.

"Okay." He expected her to release his finger, she didn't. "You can let go now." She shook her head trying not to grin. They went back and forth over this for a few minutes until she finally released him because he told her he'd carry her on his back.

After letting her climb onto his back he continued his list.

"You can't tell them I took you away from Suna, you may say you lived there but don't talk about anything unless I've given you permission, pinkie promise?" He held his pinkie up. She grineed and wrapped hers around his.

"You will be starting in the Konoha ninja academy training to be a ninja, I also however would like to train you so we will set a time and you will train me then every day, so you can be the strongest ninja around. Finally, look at this as a second chance and just enjoy it okay?" He finished.

"Mm" she replied in a hum. She was extremely tired and as far as she could see everything sounded fine. The only thing that could make it better would be if Gaara had come to. With that she fell asleep, dreaming of Gaara and also of her newest father, Gray. She smiled in her sleep and Gray prayed this would all turn out well.


	7. Not my, but kinda, my FIRST DAY!

**Ch 6**

**Disclaier: ME NO OWN NARUTO… **** wah!**

**Ok,new chapter, I know the last one was a bit of a throw back because well, we literally went backwards but now were getting back into the story so onward!**

**Please leave reviews it makes me feel better about my work and questions and comments give me new ideas for the story! THANK YOU gothicprincess982, when I got your review I had I a five minute giddiness session haha! I really am so beyond grateful to everyone who has followed favorite and/or reviewed this story you make my day every time you do1**

Mira yawned and stretched her limbs, a few things popped because of her odd positioning during her sleep. Rolling over she winced as her leg bent at an odd angle, she untangled herself and sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning widely again. She glanced around the room to see she was alone, the clock said it was 8:50; a note lay on the desk. She smiled, was he going to make this a habit? Leaning over she snatched up the note.

_Mira,_

_I will be back around one o'clock alright? Don't worry I've only run out to get your school supplies. You're going to get a tour of the academy today but you're not starting until next week. I'm starting my own job tomorrow. I'm going to teach at the school. What do you think? I'll see you soon, grandma said she'll take you to get breakfast when you wake up so go on down alright?_

_Gray_

Mira smiled at the paper, it took her a little time to read it since she was only six and he wrote a lot but soon she was getting dressed and jogging down the steps to find Grandma. Grandma was standing behind the front desk looking through some papers like she'd lost something. Mira bounced up to the desk happily waiting for her to be done, a loud growl alerted her Grandma that she was there. The older woman gave a light chuckle and leant over the desk.

"Hungry?" Her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Maaaaaybe." Mira replied drawing out the word, "just a little bit." She held up her fingers and made a small space between them. Her Granma laughed wholeheartedly at Mira's silliness.

"Alright, go wait at that table over there and I will finish up here." She told her. Mira hopped over to the table and watched as Grandma called her grandson in and told him to watch the shop, he must've been about thirteen Mira thought. She watched Grandma hand him a few papers saying that another guest needed these when they came back and to be sure to give it to them. Finally Grandma finished and took Mira out to a nice restaurant down the street from the inn.

The restaurant was warm and friendly with a soft hum of many voices in conversations all throughout the small restaurant. Mira smiled at the steamed rice, miso soup, and umeboshi that had been placed before her. She and Grandma began eating and talking.

"Are you ready to attend school?" Grandma asked her.

"Mm, I'm so excited I can't wait!" She exclaimed bouncing a bit in her seat. Grandma chuckled and leant forward.

"Your father says he'll be teaching from now on, won't that be exciting?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to be in his class though." She said uncertainly.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Weeeeeeelll, he's my dad for one aaaaaaannnddd when he's training he's very hardcore." She said nodded as if this was a serious bit of knowledge. Grandma gave hearty laugh.

"Oh dear, but he says he's going train you on the sides it seems you won't escape it." Mira thought back on their travels at one point when she had been sleeping she'd had a bad dream which woke her up and she'd seen Gray training. His kind expression had completely disappeared and a fierce expression had overcome his features. Mira watched in awe as he moved at a speed she couldn't even imagine leaving deep imprints of each attack in a tree stood a few feet away.

Mira sighed; he'd turned to look at her noticing she was awake which sent her into hiding so as not to be dragged into it to, gah there was no escape. Focusing on her meal she started feeding her very hungry stomach.

"Did you attend the academy Grandma?" She asked curiously eating more rice.

"Me? Oh no, my husband did though, I carried on my family's inn while he went out on missions. "

"Wasn't that scary though?" If he was on missions he wasn't with her right? Even a six year old understood that, especially one who grew up around ninja's.

"Of course it was, but every time he left he would say, 'I'll see you after work' as if he worked a normal job and when he closed up shop he'd be back safe and sound. So I would always reply with a 'don't forget to pick up the milk' and wave him off and whenever he came home he had a flower in his hands a red tulip. I would ask 'where's my milk?" and he would say 'The store was closed so I picked a flower for you instead'. It felt like there was no danger, and of course I trusted he would come home safely to me." Mira crossed her legs as she listened to the story picturing a beautiful young woman and handsome young man bidding farewell in such a manner and she smiled softly.

"I'm glad dad took a teaching job." She said quietly picking at her rice with the chopsticks.

"Me too" Grandma said quietly. Missions were a risk no matter who you were, she couldn't imagine this child losing another parent. Too many children had gone through that all those years ago, now was a time when she did not want to hear of such things.

When Mira finished eating Grandma decided to take her out for a walk before they went back to the inn, the streets were full of life as they made their way down the cobblestone streets. Grandma kept a tight hold onto her hand to make sure she didn't get trampled in the hustle and bustle of the streets.

"Let's go to the park." Grandma suggested lightly nudging Mira, fore the girls attention was on the people as they moved from one place to another, the names of all the different places, as she even started to list the different kinds of people she saw. She was a rather odd child, but endearing for certain. She made you sort of stop and look yourself just because you wanted to understand what it was that she saw as well. Mira jumped and returned her attention to Grandma.

"What?"

"The park dear" She replied in amusement.

"Ooooh, Can we?" Her excitement was suddenly gushing out. Grandma nodded and pulled her along. The two enjoyed an hour at the park swinging and walking around, Mira liked to stop and explore the area as they walked pretending she was a ninja who must be silent as they snuck up on their foe. Grandma watched in amusement as she played enjoying the carefree sight. This girl, she expected, would be fun to watch grow up.

When they finally made it back the little ball of energy was still bouncing around excitedly. Grandma sent her upstairs telling her to get ready for her father to come pick her up since the girls appearance had become a bit of a mess after all her running around.

Gray strolled half an hour later with a bright smile on his face. Spotting Grandma he smiled and walked over. She was sitting at one of the tables this time reading a seemingly old leather book. Sitting himself down beside her he smiled.

"So how was she?" He asked.

"An angel, I took her to the park after breakfast and she played ninja along the trail for an hour." She laughed. Gray grinned.

"That's my girl."

"She's finishing getting dressed right now so I'm sure she'll be down soon."

"Good. I wouldn't want to be late. Her teacher is Iruka-San, do you know him?"

"Iruka-Sensei?" She said elated, "If that's the case she'll be just fine. He always takes good care of his students and there are a lot of good kids in that school, I know Mira will make a lot of friends."

"I'm glad. I was honestly a little worried, but you're right she'll make friends in no time, it's just part of her personality." He said leaning back in his seat. A few minutes later Mir came bouncing down the stairs.

"Daddy" She yelled and bolted towards him. He laughed and opened his arms wide. Pulling her into his lap he smiled and hugged her close.

"How's my little girl, all ready to go?" He asked.

"Mm" She nodded in affirmation.

"Then let's go." He said setting her back on her feet and taking her hand.

"I'll see you later Mizuki-Sama." Gray said. She nodded and waved good-bye.

"Bye Grandma!" Mira called as they left.

When they were greeted by a teacher named Roshi-Sensei they both bowed respectfully. He gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello my name is Roshi, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello-Roshi-San, I am Kauro Gray and this is my daughter Mira."

"You two look exactly alike." Roshi-Sensei said with a grin. "If you'll follow me I will show you around. Gray-San, you will be taking over with some of Kenkai-Sensei's classes since he had more than he could handle this year, and you Mira-chan will be in Iruka-Sensei's class." He said as he led them down various hallways. He pointed out different places in the school and allowed Mira to sit in on Iruka-Sensei's class so she could get a feel for what it would be like. Fortune was with her when the class was the one she would be partaking in anyway.

Roshi-Sensei slid the door open and popped his head inside. He gave Iruka-Sensei a broad smile, Iruka-Sensei looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, Roshi-San?" He asked.

"Ah, Iruka-San, you know that Mira and Gray-San were getting the tour today and since they've seen most things we thought that she could sit in while I take Gray-San through his class and everything." He told him still smiling broadly.

"Ah, sure I don't mind, this is the class she'll be in anyway. She can introduce herself now while she's at it." Iruka-Sensei told him happily. Mira bounced away from her father to go into the classroom but he stopped her.

"You be a good girl okay?" He said, when she nodded he hugged her and sent her off with a "go have fun sweetie." Roshi-Sensei and Gray left her to Iruka-Sensei engaging in conversation as they left. Gray truly was one of those extremely friendly types. Everyone seemed to love. Mira seemed to have the same ability to make people like her, though in Konoha everyone seemed to be genuinely inviting anyway.

Mira bounced towards Iruka-Sensei happily rolling back and forth between the balls of her feet and her tip toes. Iruka-Sensei smiled at her excitement. He loved when his students were excited about class, it made him feel very proud of his job as a teacher.

"Would you please introduce yourself?" Iruka-Sensei asked with a warm smile. She nodded and turned to face the class. She smiled and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Mira; it's nice to meet you." She said with a bright smile giving the class a little wave. The room suddenly held murmured conversations, as everyone discussed the new kid.

"You can have a seat next to Hinata-chan." He told her guiding her to the seat. The girl she was sitting by immediately blushed and looked away, she had blue hair and these big white eyes. Mira could tell after only five seconds of being in her presence that she was a very shy girl. Mira smiled kindly, and turned to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Mira. It's nice to meet you."

"H-h-hi i-I'm Hinata. H-Hyuga Hinata." Mira smiled.

"Hinata-Chan?" She asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want to be friends?" She asked Hinata blushed and nodded. Mira grinned.

The rest of that class went smoothly; Mira paid extra attention to the lesson as it was her first. She really enjoyed the topic, they were talking about chakra. How it flows through your body and enables you to use jutsu's. He went over the significance of hand signs and the elements that chakra helps you to use.

When school was let out some of the kids came over to meet Mira. It was a lot of fun, she met a boy named Kiba who had a dog named Akamaru who was his permanent best friend, she met a girl named ino who had short blonde hair and was a lot of fun, a girl named Sakura who seemed a little shy herself but not nearly as shy as Hinata, also she got to see Naruto again, though he didn't seem to be the crowd favorite.

According to the girls they used to be in classes without the boys but this year they'd been placed in with the boys to really learn about being a ninja, Mira was glad because she could meet everyone at once instead of girls first that way she could tell who she liked and who she didn't.

She was talking with everyone when her dad came to get her,

"No way, I still can't believe you can understand the things Akamaru says!" Mira laughed excited by her friend's special power.

"It's more interesting than chouji, he just eats" Ino muttered annoyed at the thought. The friends bickered around her, a boy name chouji came up to defend himself, and he was really pudgy with red swirls on his cheeks and a bag of chips in his hand. Behind him a boy named Shikamaru stood muttering about this being 'troublesome' and that he should just go home. Mira laughed as she observed her new friends.

"Mira" Gray called to her with a smile. "I'm sorry to take you away from your friends sweetheart but it's time to go home. Also after a short chat with Roshi-Sensei it's been decided that you can start…..tomorrow." Mira literally jumped out of her seat and ran to Gray who enveloped her in a big hug. Happily she ran back and hugged Hinata, Ino, and Sakura good-bye and waved good-bye to the boys before leaving.

On the way home Mira skipped by Gray's side telling him about her friends and all she'd learned.

"Hinata seems really shy, but I really like her. Oh, and Kiba can understand his dog Akamaru, they have conversations and stuff, it was so cool!" Gray smiled down at her happy that even though the way it had come about had been so poor the outcome was one to be in awe of. "Sakura seems like she has a strong personality, but it's hard to tell unless she's talking to Naruto, and Shikamaru is always saying everything's troublesome at least that's what Ino said, but then he actually said so I think it's probably true."

Both Gray and Mira slept soundly that night having been worn out from their long and rather extraneous day. Tomorrow would be her first day of school, his first day of work and much to Mira's displeasure her first day of lessons….with Gray!


	8. Memories and New Beginnings

**Ch7**

**Disclaimer: (Watery eyes) I…..don't…own….Naruto. (sigh of relief, proud stance) I do however own Mira and Gray!**

**Big shout out to Mia406 who followed my story and favorited it as well as me, also the guest who said they liked the story! I am so thankful to everyone who has been reading this story because it would mean nothing if not for all of you. Remember if you didn't like something or if you loved something else, had confusion or a comment I want to hear it so I can make this story enjoyable for all of my readers (A.K.A YOU!) Thank you everyone!**

Gray smiled at his sleeping ward. Then he decidedly began poking her in the face which had surprisingly made it out of the covers, maybe in the night she'd learnt air really is necessary to live even when you're sleeping. Her nose scrunched up and the blanket moved a bit as if she'd tried to swat him away but due to the restraints of the blankets could not. He chuckled under his breathe and rolled his eyes.

Sitting back on his heels he thought about how best to wake her up. Water, no Mizuki-Sama would probably kill him, despite her kind and sweet demeanor he knew she was like all women and no woman wanted to do extra work because of you. However…no, better not he thought. Nothing loud because it'd wake everyone else up to and it was 4:00 am, somehow he doubted they would appreciate it. He would tickle if he didn't think she'd break something trying to get away, her limbs were too tangled in the sheets to try it anyway.

Mira started to toss and turn, Gray worried a bit both because from her face he could tell it was a nightmare, and also he worried she'd hurt herself wrapped up like that. When she whimpered Gray gave her a sad look, what was it she was dreaming of he wondered. Maybe water was a good idea after all. He went to the bathroom down the hall with a cup Mizuki-Sama had left in their room for mouth rinse and such.

Meanwhile Mira was experiencing one of the worst dreams of her life.

_She lay in her bed scared; daddy had come home drunk again. She didn't want him to come up to her; she didn't want to be hurt again. Footsteps clunked on the stairs slowly making their way up, she squeezed her eyes shut begging for him walk past her room. Please don't come in, please! She clamped her hands on her ears and curled her legs into her stomach shaking with fear. Even with her ears covered she heard the slow squeak of the door as it was pushed open. Why me? She thought, why did he have to be my dad? Why?_

_The bed caved in behind her and her shaking became more violent; her eyes widened so much they watered. Over and over she mouthed the words please no, please no. But nothing came out; even if something had nothing would change. Nothing would change._

_His hand clamped down on her shoulders painfully, she tensed up in fear. He slowly rolled her over, his eyes were dilated, his skin lacking the proper coloring, and his breath smelt of alcohol. He smiled a yellow smile and patted her shoulder hard._

"_Story time" he sang drunkenly. She shook her head, but he ignored her. "Come now, it's a good story. Filled with wise words, it could save your life someday." He smiled in what was meant to be a comforting manner; it was truthfully a sadistic look that terrified Mira._

"_They say he comes out at night, dressed in dark clothes with a look in his eyes, a look of hatred. He wanders up and down the streets of Suna looking in the windows at the little kids, searching for the bad children, the ones who have disobeyed their parents. When he finds them he uses his sand to open the window and enters their bedroom. The sand covers their mouths as he murders them, keeping their screams silent. They say those he kills hear the voices of their parents saying the words they disobeyed. So to keep the monster at bay you have to listen to mom and dad. Right, Mira?" She was paralyzed, the monster, she didn't want the monster to come please don't let him come, please. _

"_Now sit up dear, and repeat after me." He gripped her arms as she forced her body upwards. Silent tears welled in her eyes as she felt his grip tighten painfully. He leant in close to her ear. "Silence" She opened her mouth which had run dry and attempted the word. A squeak came out instead; he pulled away and looked at her._

"_Mira, that's not right. I said, silence." His grip tightened even more, her breath caught in her throat. Closing her eyes tight she breathed in deeply._

"_S-silence" She forced the word out of her throat, her father gave her a proud smile and leant by her ear again._

"_Submission" he whispered making her shiver in fear and hatred._

"_S-sub-submission" her voice cracked at the end from her fear,_

"_And secrecy" he finished. _

_An all-out sob broke from her throat as she whispered the final word._

"_And secrecy."_

"_Good girl" he said and pushed her down. Suddenly Mira was hit with an onslaught of beating with grunted words of filth, and nuisance slid in for effect. Then the room was dark. Everything was cold as tears slid down her cheek. She lay facing the door. Her mother's shadow stood just in view; slowly she raised her hand trying to grab hold of something comforting. But the shadow turned to leave, she fumbled to get out of the bed and reach her mother reaching out to her desperately with wide eyes. She flew to the floor watching the shadow leave her crying in a heap on the ground._

Suddenly Mira jolted awake breathing heavily, above her Gray stood with a cup of water. He gave her a long look as if waiting to see if she was going to fall to pieces or not. After a second he sat next to her on the bed and placed the water on the nightstand. Mira was shaking violently. Slowly Gray wrapped her in his arms rubbing her back.

"It's going to be okay" he told her comfortingly, "it was just a dream."

"Memory" she whispered. He looked down at her with sad eyes. Sighing he let her cry a little longer before sitting her up right. He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Even a memory that you see at night is considered a dream, it cannot hurt. You are safe from the nightmares because even a memory cannot break a living bone or scar a person's skin. As time wears on it loses its hold on your heart and becomes a forgotten memory so far away you can hardly recall it and until then you have me to take care of you and fight away the demons of the night." Mira's lower lip wobbled and she flung herself at him.

"Thank you...dad" Gray's eyes widened for a moment before closing, a smile came to his face as he hugged her tight. After some time had passed and Mira had stopped shaking Gray gave her the water.

"Alright, today is your first lesson, so drink up and get ready then we'll head out to the training grounds" he told her mussing up her hair. She smiled and nodded grateful for the distraction. She chugged the water before slamming back down onto the stand and rushing off to her things. She pulled out a t-shirt and shorts as well as her blue sandals. She then flew to the bathroom at the speed of light. Gray looked after laughing slightly and shook his head. He was already dressed with his Konoha forehead protector he had earned the other day from the Hokage, a blue shirt with red swirls on the shoulders a green vest over it, as well as his blue pants and sandals.

About ten minutes later the two began the trek up to the training grounds. Gray was curious to see how quickly she picked up on things. The stuff he'd already set up at 3:00 stood at the ready when they got there. Mira went run towards the Shuriken that he had placed in a basket a few feet away from a tree with a target on it, when he grabbed her by the back of her shirt with a chuckle. She looked back at him confused.

"Don't be so hasty" he told her with a new serious tone in his voice, "I have something else I'd like to work on with you first." He released her and she turned to him in confusion.

"What?"

"Chakra, later in years your ability to control your chakra well will affect your jutsu abilities and many techniques necessary for a ninja to learn. At this age you should start to learn to control it, but to control it you need to learn to feel it, to know where it's going and how much is going there." Mira nodded her head still very excited; Gray walked over to the center of the clearing and beckoned her over. She walked up to him and awaited his instructions.

"Sit" he told her, obediently she sat down cross legged, he put her hands out facing up on her knees putting her pointer and her thumb together in a circle "now close your eyes and imagine yourself " she closed her eyes and pictured herself.

"Now black out that picture and think of tubes being placed in your body like veins, imagine these tubes being filled up with the color blue, that blue is your chakra."

"Aaaah, I can see it" she told him excitedly.

"Good, now focus on the image. Imagine a small amount of that blue filling up the space of your hands; tell me if your hands tingle." Mira focused hard but couldn't feel a thing, she furrowed her eye brows. Was she doing it wrong?

"Relax" Gray said calmly, "don't push or force it, just picture it. Breathe deeply in and out to calm yourself." She nodded and breathed in a deep breath then released it after a few seconds. She did this a couple more times until she felt her body relax again. Slowly she imagined her hands being filled up by the blue like water being poured in a cup. After a second she felt a slight tingling in her hands.

"Oh, I felt it" she said feeling slightly awed.

"Good" Gray told her happily, "now focus on keeping it there that chakra. This tests both control and stamina. It may seem like a simple exercise when you become a stronger ninja, but the ability to focus and control will be your saving grace in many hard times."

After about a minute she started to lose her hold on the chakra. She sagged after a second feeling tired. She opened her eyes to look at gray who was seated in front of her in the same position with his eyes closed. His hands were glowing blue though.

"HEEEEEH" she exclaimed, the corners of his lips twitched.

"When you become much stronger you will be able to focus your chakra to the point of it being visible, though not everyone can, which is why learning stamina and focus at a young age is very helpful." She nodded and then leant forward.

"What can you do when you learn to focus your chakra?"

"Many things, hmm you can walk up a tree if you'd like, execute stronger Justu's."

"Can you walk up a tree?"

"I can, but right now work on focusing your chakra, the longer your work at it the more stamina you'll have."

The rest of the morning the two sat focusing their chakra, and Gray taught how to hold and aim a shuriken, though he didn't let her release any saying "learning in steps makes it easy and more fluent when you're in battle because you've practiced each part so much the movement has become instinctual."

At about seven the two made their way back to the village for breakfast. Mira was tired so Gay carried her on his back until they got to the restaurant where they ordered a western style breakfast including pancakes and orange juice, though Gray had coffee instead. The two ate quietly, Mira yawning every five seconds and Gray thinking about his new job. Finally when they finished they both headed towards the school together. The town was awake and bustling with energy now as the two made their way down the cobblestone streets.

"MIRA" They both heard someone shout excitedly. Turning they saw Ino and Sakura walking towards them.

"Hey Mira" Sakura said with a wave. Mira looked back at her dad for a second, silently begging to walk with her friends. After a second he released her hand with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys, this is my dad" she told them motioning to Gray. He gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" he said brightly.

"Hello, my name's Yamanaka Ino, and this is Haruno Sakura" Ino told him.

"Are you girls ready for school?" He asked, they nodded their affirmative, "then I'll leave Mira with you. See you after school sweet heart." He then continued walking. Only a few steps away he ran into a couple other teachers he'd already met, whom he began conversing with.

"Hey Mira, your dad seems really nice" Sakura told her as they started walking.

"Mm, he's the best"

"Aww, that's so sweet, oh what about your mom?" Ino questioned.

"Ah, I don't have one" she lied, but in a way it was true, her mother had lost that position in her heart the night she left her crying in that room. Ino winced.

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

"Eh, don't worry about it my dad is all the family I need" and that she felt was completely true. The girls began to skip to school talking about random stuff, though Sakura kept talking about school much to Ino's dismay, which she made quite clear five seconds later.

When they got to the classroom a lot of kids were already there. Ino and Sakura walked over to their seats and Mira sat down by Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-chan"

"Ah, g-good morning, M-Mira-chan" Mira smiled.

"Guess what my dad taught me this morning"

"What?"

"Both focusing my chakra and how to hold a shuriken, it was so fun. At first I was worried but when we started I really enjoyed myself"

"Why were you worried?"

"Well my dad's really hardcore about everything ninja related so I wasn't sure what training would be like."

After that the training stayed fairly slow until she was able to do all the basics instinctually, Gray would help her study for school and often Granma Mizuki would bring them treats to eat while they worked. Mira slowly began to get closer to the kids of Konoha and as time flew by she settled into a routine and before she knew it she was settled into Konoha happily. Hinata was quickly becoming her best friend and she was steadily growing closer to everyone else as well. She was also enjoying getting to know Naruto who she found to be a goofy but loveable kid. However she did not like every other girl have a thing for Uchiha Sasuke. She refused to fall in with the crowd, which made Gray very, very happy. So happy Mira decided _not_ to mention she was crushing on another boy from school. Only Hinata knew.

She wondered if he would feel the same, may be not, I mean he was after all….

**To be continued**

**NO GLARING! I really couldn't help it, I thought a twist would be nice so I decided this might be interesting, I bet your dying to know who it. Well, I waaaaas thinking you could pick who her crush was but no seems to leave me reviews. So if you're reading and you have someone you think it'd be fun to have her like then pleeeeaase REVIEW! For Mira's sake. Also in the upcoming week I'm not sure how busy I will be because my parent's birthdays are Sunday and Monday and my dad has the week off from work, but hopefully my updates won't be too spaced out. Again please leave reviews and please continue to read this story.**


	9. Love,mates,and who in the world are you?

**Ch.8 Love, mates, and who in the world are you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I owned Gaara… for personal reasons (cough, cough) but alas I don't own him or anyone, except Mira, Gray and a couple other OC'S.**

******I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been forever since I last updated but I have a good excuse! I swear! First it was my dad's birthday, then my mom's and my dad had a week off from work and we used that for family time so it was just the four of us all week and I've been stressing out because I have to decide on College before August and then in August I have to take my regents because I was ill when they happened in June… so yeah. See good excuse right? Anyway anyone still reading thank you! Shout out to everyone who left a review it always makes my day, please continue to do so. Anyone who hasn't I would really appreciate it if you did. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

Mira slumped in her seat next to Hinata. Her eyes were slowly glazing over as Naruto picked another fight with Iruka-Sensei, not that it was ever serious. The two made Mira think of a parent and son, who had a lot of issues. Yawning she leant back until she collided with the desk behind her quietly. Looking up she saw a disgruntled and sleepy Shikamaru raise his head from the table to glare at her. She gave him a guilty expression before falling forward with a massive blush as she put her head on the desk her white pooling around her head.

Her face felt so warm, she wanted to die. She'd been feeling like that a lot lately, well only around a certain male really, but still. Hinata poked her tentatively in the shoulder. She turned her head to the side to look at her. Hinata's eyes quickly looked between her and the sleeping Shikamaru behind them twice. Mira blushed and shrugged her shoulders understanding Hinata's unspoken question. 'What's going on between you two?' Mira gave an eye roll and pointed at herself then shrugged. Hinata poked her own cheek to signify the blushing. Mira then sat up straight turned and pointed into the face of Shikamaru who had sat up for a moment to listen to Chouji who was grumbling about a question on the assignment they were meant to be doing.

Shikamaru gave her an odd look before swatting her hand away. Her green eyes went wide and her face flushed red. Quickly she turned in her seat and slammed her head down on the desk… quite loudly. Hinata gave a small sigh from beside her and Mira knew some people if not everyone had turned to look at them. Suddenly Mira felt the cold wood was heaven sent as her blush amplified itself ten-fold. Why, she wondered, did she have to embarrass herself so much?

That evening Mira walked back home alone. Gray was working a little over time on his own training saying something about not wanting to become out of shape. It had been three years since they'd come here, Mira thought to herself. A lot had happened in those three years. A year ago they had bought a house of their own and six months ago Grandma had passed away. That had really shocked everyone as it hadn't seemed like she had any health issues, she passed away in the night though. Mira had taken comfort in how peaceful an expression Grandma had. Grandma's son had taken over the inn after that, but it didn't lose its charm you could tell the heart was still there. Mira had come to call him Uncle Maki, her and Gray had become a part of that family somehow.

Mira's training had progressed exponentially as she seemed to have a natural talent of chakra control though her aim needed work. However she had done nothing but improve since, it had become her favorite thing even though it was tough training she loved it. Through her training they had come to find she had a blood line trait, her own Kekkei Genkai. Gray was convinced it was from her mother's side as he was pretty sure he'd seen her utilizing a similar talent, after looking into it they found it was called suppression. If she mastered it she could suppress minds, control someone internally by suppressing their wants with her own. Through will power mostly, they found she could suppress emotions. It was based off her intentions, by singing a song with the intent to comfort as her sneaky grandmother had taught her long ago; she could suppress pain and allow you peace. She could suppress things without even knowing it.

Mira had grown both in her strength and in her age and body. Both due to her training helping her to develop well defined muscles and her aging allowing her to develop romantic feelings she didn't quite understand. She was after all only nine years old, she could like boys now but still in an innocent I don't really understand this kind of way. Though Gray was still under the impression she thought boys had cooties. Poor Gray was living in delusions.

Mira had also come to grow closer to all of her Konoha friends. She still wrote letters every week though, but none were ever sent. Now she kept them in a box under her bed. After five months of never receiving a reply she decided he hated her, but she didn't know what to do so she stopped asking Gray to send the letters, Instead she took an hour every Sunday afternoon to write a letter to Gaara of the Hidden Sand village, which she promptly placed in a box and cried over. She missed her friend, but apparently he did not miss her.

As much as she wished she could hold him, he gave her no reason to keep his memory close to her heart. Time away made the heart fonder, but she felt only pain from this separation. She had not meant to betray him; she hadn't intended to leave him. She punished herself by writing these letters, but she punished Gray without intending to as well. He often drank a single glass of beer on those nights when she would cry in her room her sobs echoing throughout the silent house. Gray never drank but those nights he sat with that cup letting the guilt eat away at his heart. He wondered when would be the right time to tell her what he had done, would she forgive him. Every week they both tormented themselves, every week their happy façade shattered into pieces, until that one night.

Mira sat at her desk pen poised in her hand. She stared blankly at the paper, what could she say? Her life had come to a happy routine. She could not say she regretted coming here, nor could she say that she didn't want to be in Suna. She was not in favor of either side; they were equal in her eyes. She put the pen down and leant back in her seat. What was she doing? This was torture. Why was she punishing herself when she'd done nothing wrong? She hadn't intended to leave. She couldn't change it by writing him letters either. Why was he so mad? What right did he even have?

The door creaked open and Mira turned to see Gray opening the door. He seemed a little confused as he held out an envelope to her. She reached out to take it; thoughtfully she held it up in front of her. Her father didn't leave so she looked at him curiously.

"It's from your mother" he said quietly, his voice held an emotion in it she couldn't quite identify.

"Why?" she paused, "why would she send me something?" He shrugged his own confusion in regard to the situation quite evident. Mira turned back to the letter in her hands, she barely noticed when the door quietly creaked shut. Slowly she opened the letter and pulled out a single sheet of paper. Her mother's handwriting stood out on the paper. She began reading hesitantly.

_Mira,_

_You should understand something, something about me. I was a coward when I was younger. I fell in love with one man and married another. You were born from my love, and not my marriage. The man who took you away he was a close friend of mine for years; he also was the love of my life. He is your dad._

Mira rolled her eyes; she'd already figured that one out all on her own. They were too much alike for her not to notice besides ninja were meant to see beyond the normal right? Well one night she pricked her dad's finger, she knew he knew she had but both wanted to know. So she took it to the hospital and asked them to see if it was a match. Well, she ended up really being his. Just one more reason why coming to Konoha was a blessing to her.

_Maybe you already know that. However that is simply a side note to all of this. The main thing I want you to know is that you were taken from Suna for a very specific reason. You were being kept away…. from him. I don't know what reason your father gave you but they wanted to tear you apart._

Mira sighed; her mother's melodramatic voice kept invading her head as she read the letter. This too she knew. It was the only logical reasoning. A ninja needed to learn to analyze their situation from few facts. So she did and Gaara was the only one she could think of as a reason. Keep her away from the monster or else he might become human. She'd resented Gray for it for about a month, but one day in class they had learnt a very important lesson in class about being a ninja. An order was an order. Ninja are loyal to their village and their village only. As your rank rises, so do the prices, you pay the debt of your deeds for your village. You follow the orders you have been given, end of story. Gray had followed the Kazekage's orders how could she blame him for doing the very thing taught to a ninja as one of the core realities of the life of a ninja? She couldn't. She skipped down the paragraphs describing what had happened and read the last few lines.

_He hates you. A boy mentioned your name a week ago, I still don't know why it's not like you really had friends, anyway he killed him in a second. I'm telling you this because by the time you get this I will be dead. My health was always poor, I can't say my last words to you are I love you but I'll tell you these things because I feel I owe you. Good-bye._

Mira raised an eyebrow at the last bit. She didn't really care, her mother was a bad person who abandoned her child and didn't show her, and apparently didn't care to, love. See had never really known her mother, because her mother never took them time to be with her and at some point she got the feeling her mother was truly just a coward.

What really hurt her were the words her eyes kept straying to. _He hates you._ He, hates, her? He did? Her vision blurred for a second before she clapped her hands over her eyes and gritted her teeth. The words repeated themselves in her head and a new feeling boiled inside her. Hatred, anger, betrayal, no, you couldn't put those labels on this, this emotion had no description other than that it left a sick feeling in her stomach and she wanted to cry and scream all at once. Standing up her hair fell in her face; she slammed her hands on the desk and crumpled the letter up in her right hand. Tears fell from her eyes which were so wide it was painful. Her left hand she raised and then slammed down on the desk. She ignored the pain she felt in her left hand and tried to calm her breathing. Finally she pushed away from the desk and ran from her room; she pushed past her father who was on the staircase leaning against the wall. He watched her as she ran down the steps. After a moment he followed her. His face held all the distress he'd pent up for a long time, as he pursued his beloved daughter through the town and towards the training grounds.

When Mira reached the training grounds she dropped the paper and took off at a target ignoring all the four adults who were standing there. She let her rage completely control her body as she saw red. She began beating the tree to a pulp throwing punched high and low in different combinations, adding kicks in and pushing her chakra into her hands and feet leaving dents in the target.

The four adults stared at her a little dumbfounded before looking over at Gray who was bent down picking up the letter from the ground. After reading it he looked from the letter to his daughter with a saddened look. He could not atop her from letting it out and so he didn't attempt to try as much. He simply watched her morosely.

The four adults standing by happened to be Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sama, Asuma-sama, and Kurenai-sama. Iruka-sensei had an utterly shocked expression as he watched the generally cheerful girl beat the target with a rage he had previously thought her incapable of. His eyes flashed to Gray for a moment before retraining themselves on the enraged nine year old girl. Iruka-sensei moved forward to calm her down but he only got a single step forward before Gray was beside him his hand on Iruka-sensei's arm.

"This is what she needs" he said, "She is letting out her pain for the first time in her entire life. She doesn't need to be calmed down right now." Iruka-sensei looked like he wanted to push past him aand stop the little girl, but another hand was placed on his shoulder by Kakashi-sama. This sufficiently stopped Iruka-sensei, mostly because of annoyance. It's not like Kakashi even knew her, how would he know what's best for her? Though Gray probably did, he sighed and nodded his head. Auma-sama and Kurenai-sama left after ten minutes of watching the girl to attend to some duties of their own. Kakashi, Iruka, and Gray all remained there for the next three hours watching the girl. Neither Gray nor Iruka were certain as to why Kakashi stayed behind to watch, but neither brought it up feeling it was rather irrelevant.

Finally Mira's punches became weak as tears wracked through her body. Slowly her legs began to bend until she was seated on the ground holding her head in her hands. Why did this all have to happen she wondered? It felt like karma only she hadn't done anything wrong. Slowly she stopped crying. Sighing she lied back on the ground facing the sky. She hummed the tune she used to sing Gaara to sleep with. Soon she began singing the lyrics.

"Rest your eyes and find your why's, soon recede as will all your greed. Find love in silent fashion and lose anger for passion. Trust your heart in times of need and never forget to heed, the words I sang to you, when I sang you to sleep…" she sighed and sat up, her entire body was sweaty and her hair had some grass stuck in it and her eyes were red and swollen. Her muscles were sore from all the energy she used and her chakra was practically out, she felt exhausted. Her emotions still raged in her but she was finally able to put a stop to their filtering out of her physically.

Someone sat beside her and she leant her head on their shoulder. She didn't really care who it was, just that someone was there for her was nice. Fortunately for her it was Gray who'd sat down, Iruka and Kakashi stood quietly behind them.

"Are you better now?"

"Mm, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're better, we can arrange things tomorrow mor-"he began.

"What?" she cut him off shaking her head, "dad, I'm, did you think… I would leave?"

"Don't stay for me" he whispered.

"I'm not" she told him sitting up and pulling her legs into her "I'm staying for me. This didn't happen the right way, none of it, but it happened. I'm glad you're my dad, I'm glad we moved to Konoha. I knew she never loved me, and I'm hurt he hates me. But what good does it do to stop my life in Konoha to fix things with a dead woman and a long lost acquaintance?" Gray flinched when she said a 'dead woman' but understood how she felt. He may have loved her once but she had become a very despicable person since. He'd found that out when she'd married another man instead of leaving him for Gray. Gray nodded quietly before taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Come on, there's someone you should meet." Mira looked at him in confusion. He pulled her to her feet and turned to face Kakashi and Iruka. She looked at Kakashi curiously. He had grayish hair that stuck up and to the side, half his face was covered and his forehead protector covered his left eye. He looked cool as he stood there in ninja garb arms crossed with a serious look in his eyes.

"Mira, meet my cousin Hatake Kakashi. He's the son of my mother's brother." There was a moment of silence before she finally reacted.

"EEEEEEEEEHH? I-I have family?" She asked, Gray nodded, "wait how come it took three years for you to introduce him to me?"

"Ah" he told her rubbing his neck "that's because Kakashi has been on so many missions in the last three years I never saw him, I only found out a month ago, and he was on a mission he just got back from today."

"Oooooh" she said nodding her head in understanding.

Suddenly both Kakashi and Mira looked ecstatic and leant in towards each other shaking hands. Kakashi was so happy his eye was shut, and Mira's grin was practically blinding. The two were almost exactly alike in their overly bubbly personalities.

That night Kakashi, Gray, and Mira had dinner together. Mira asked Kakashi to tell her stories from his mission's and the group enjoyed joyous laughter for hours. Gray and Kakashi stayed up late catching up with each other, and Mira went to bed practically as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"How did you end up with a child?" Kakashi asked him curiously as they stood on the front porch leaning on the railing.

"One night of good luck" he told him, " it happened with a girl I'd trained to be a ninja with."

"But no marriage"

"She was engaged, it was all poorly timed, I didn't find out about her until she was six years old. Due to circumstances we started over just her and I here in Konoha."

"What were the circumstances?" Kakashi asked, picking up on his cousin reluctance to tell the whole truth. Gray gave him a sidelong look, before sighing. When the two were kids they had been best friends and they had visited each other many times until they got too caught up in their careers. They knew each other so well lying was impossible for the two of them.

"Orders, the worst one's I've ever carried out. I was ordered to separate her from her rather… dangerous friend. It was the first time we met, when I took her out of the town."

"That child, what about him was so…"

"He's a lot like the nine tailed child of your village, maybe a little too alike him." Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at his cousin. "I only recently understood why I was given the order. I wish I had known then. She has the power to suppress and even control, I think she suppressed that thing inside him and the Kazekage didn't want it to be. At the time I had no clue, but now it makes sense."

"So he sent her away, so he could nurture a monster? Wouldn't she be more useful to him though, he could use her to suppress and control it right?"

"I don't think he'd intended to keep him around." The two were quiet as they thought on the things they'd been speaking of. Two children had been used by one greedy man, and it seemed both of them had gotten the worse end of the stick in the end. She had been removed from her friend and had to live with feeling hated and her own hatred, and he had to live alone feeling abandoned. Why, they wondered, was this world so very cruel?

**There it is. I bet no one saw that one coming huh? Please review and tell me what you think of the story, I want to hear your predictions and thoughts. Thank you for reading! I love you all!**


	10. R-running away from you Me?

**Ch9**

**R-running away from you? Me? **

**Hey so my sister is showing me this musical thing called 'The Dolls of New Albion a steam punk opera' the music reminds me of the music from the anime Pandora Hearts. It looks super interesting. Anyway onward we go, this chapter I hope will turn out to be cute like I intend for it to, please review! Shout out to: Blue note blue, WarFlower, Snowlily246 (who needs to PM me because I miss talking to her!), Lavendor Queen, gothicprincess982, and both the guests who gave reviews for this story!**

Mira stared up at her bedroom ceiling; she couldn't get her mind off what had happened the other day no matter how hard she tried although she wasn't trying very hard. Sighing she shut her eyes the sun casting a warm orange glow on her lids. Outside everyone else seemed to think today was wonderful, and it was it was perfect weather out with a nice breeze blowing through, the birds were chirping happily everywhere you looked and the sun was brilliant and clear in the sky. Despite it all Mira felt as though a dark cloud was above her refusing to go away.

Even now so many years later Mira could still see Gaara's face clearly. His big sea foam green eyes, his soft and hesitant smile he always wore when he was happy, his tear ridden face… Mira was honestly not sure what to do at this point, he hated her but as much as she understood it she couldn't help but feel it wasn't fair. Also as much as she wanted to go and fix it she couldn't, she had a life here. She couldn't even blame her father for it, it was an order, and he did send the letters, and he was her father. He treated her better than any adult had ever treated her, she just couldn't bring herself to hate him for that.

Mira rolled over until her face was burried in the pillow and then groaned into it. After a second she started hitting the bed and spastically flapping her legs up and down before letting them fall back into place lazily. Pushing her body up Mira sat back on her ankles and looked around her. Her room was a very comfortable place. The walls were white with intricate designs covering it in deep red; her bed was a deep red queen size bed with little splashes of gold giving it a royal feel. She had pictures hung above her bed of her friends, her father and on, a night stand by her bed held a single photo of herself and Gaara, a clock beside it reading the time 10:06, and a vase with tulips in it. By the door there was a desk with all her scrolls and such and her dresser stood on the left by her door. Her eyes refocused on the picture on her night stand. Leaning forward she picked it up and held it in front of her; she leant back on her ankles staring at it.

She traced her finger around the young Gaara as tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes. Why? Why did it have to turn out like this? Why? The tears streamed down her face and she didn't fight them. Her hand fell to the bed the picture still held tightly in her grasp and her head hung low her hand over her mouth as she began to audibly ball.

Outside Mira's door Gray stood leaning against the wall, his head hung low and his eyes were closed as he listened to Mira's crying. He winced each time he heard her choke on her tears and fisted his hands as if wishing he could beat her problems away. His shoulders slumped forward as he thought of how useless he was. He was partially the reason for her tears, he had hurt her by letting her trust him and then lying to her. Slowly he realized his body was shaking, that tears were silently pouring from his eyes. Useless he repeated to himself over and over again. After another minute of this he pushed himself off the wall and walked away his hands in his pockets and his shoulders still slumped forward, though his tears had stopped. Sighing he decided there was no avoiding it, life had to continue, soon even Mira would have to push past the pain and stand in the light of day.

While Gray went to cook breakfast Mira remained in her room coming to face many decisions of her own. Her tears were drying on her face now, her eyes were red and her body shook slightly. Slowly she raised her head and stared at the pictures on the wall. Why? It had an obvious answer, to gain these wonderful people and wonderful memories she had to leave Gaara. A trade, one that she could not change, that was forever going to remain the same. Gaara was officially a memory, completely out of reach and not hers to see. Yet, these people, they were hers. She could love them and hug them all she wanted. They were her beloved family all of them, and she wouldn't give them up for anything. She simply couldn't. However, sitting here, falling out of touch with reality wasn't that the same thing, she was leaving them this way as well. She lowered her head in shame. Reality does not wait for you to embrace it, should you choose not to accept it reality would leave you behind without looking back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, to her friends for what she had done, and to Gaara for what she was about to do. With visibly hardened eyes she stood up and carried the picture with her. She left her bedroom and made her way up to the attic where Gray kept the few things they'd accumulated over the years but didn't need out all the time, the room was lit only by the window it had in the far wall emitting outside light. Carefully she made her way around the boxes and to a corner in the back where she had asked Gray to put her letters to Gaara the night before. She knelt down in front of it and pulled it open, she brushed her hand lightly over the content of the box with a sad expression as she thought of all the wasted time, all the painful nights. Taking a deep breath she put the picture in the box frame and all. She stared into the box for a moment before closing up the box as quickly as she could. Standing she turned away and hugged her arms as she left the attic. Closing the door she felt as if a part of her was being sealed inside the attic, away from her.

After that she put on a determined expression and got ready for the day, taking a shower and getting dressed. She sung softly to herself as she worked wishing her abilities worked on her own mind, unfortunately this was not the case. When she got down stairs she smelt breakfast, it was a western breakfast Gray had prepared. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes, it smelt delicious and she couldn't wait to eat it. A small smile formed on Mira's face as she started down the steps. The smile was different from the one she once wore, but with time her smile would return to normal, she hoped.

"Hey pumpkin" Gray exclaimed sitting at the table, his plate was filled and he had a book in his hand and a fork in the other.

"I smelt food" she said with a wink before helping herself to the food on the table excitedly. Gray watched her quietly debating whether or not to bring it up. Mira could feel his stare and she sat back with a sigh and looked at him.

"I'm better, not good, not even okay, but I'm better. At some point I'll be okay, so just…help me keep going?" she asked lowering her head so that her hair fell in her face. Gray didn't say a word; he simply nodded and let it go. He began reading his book for a minute then looked back at her.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Ah, I wanted to hit the bookstore and then in the afternoon Sakura, Ino, and I were going to hang out." Mira told him with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. Spending time with her friends was always an adventure for her, often she found a night out with the girls would turn into a night where we conveniently find our friends as we travel through town and then spend the next several hours laughing and spending our money. Though she never mentioned anything about the boys to her father who seemed to think she was going to suddenly run off and marry one of them.

"Okay, but don't stay out too late, Kakashi is coming over tonight for dinner again."

"Oh?" A dark and curious look overcame her face as she leant he head on her hand facing her father, "does this mean he's going to mooch off of us whenever he's not on a mission?"

Gray gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck smiling "probably." The rest of breakfast was fairly quiet, Gray reading his book and Mira reflected on a certain group member. Gray was a little suspicious of the constant blush that rose to his nine year old daughters cheeks, but he didn't say anything since he felt she might give him the silent treatment which she had done to him last time he'd asked about something similar. Mira was generally a sweet girl who had fun and made many friends but when angered she seemed to switch personalities. Her glare was utterly terrifying and her silent treatment made you wish she would just scream at you. She'll make a wonderful mother someday he thought.

After breakfast was finished Mira brushed her teeth then made her way to the bookstore enjoying the perfect weather and the fact that she had today and tomorrow off from school, as she passed by people called out greetings to her and other people on the street and Mira smiled brightly at the simplicity of her life, the calmness of the village, and the friendliness of those around her. The air smelt of many different meals being prepared and served as well as the flowery sent she smelt as she passed the floral shop Ino's family owned, the smell of the wind even. It all felt perfectly serene.

In the book store it was quiet as she searched the rows of fiction for the book. She loved the book store; it held the scent of books both old and new and was always quiet, in a comfortable way. The owner was really sweet as was his son who often ran the store for him part time. His son was named Shiru, he was about sixteen and very friendly, he often talked with Mira when she came as they had similar taste in stories. His little brother was in her class actually his name was Lazu, Lazu was very quiet and generally kept to himself though Mira was certain that wasn't really true because when she'd said as much to Shiru he'd given her a funny look like she was daft or something. Either way she was curious what Lazu's personality truly was and also she wanted to read the next book in her series. The book that she was looking for however, was playing a good game of hide and seek, and she was not losing gracefully. Sighing she started down the next row in annoyance, she'd been waiting for it to be in for weeks and Shiru's dad had told a week ago it would be in today.

Mira was so focused on her search she didn't see who came in the store, nor did she care. Upon finally finding the book she let out a loud "yes" and jumped up fist pumping the air. A small "tch" from behind her made her whirl around. Shkamaru and Choji, his best friend stood there looking at her. Shikamaru had his hands in his pocket as he stared at her with an eye brow raised and uncaring eyes, Choji had his bag of chips and was stuffing his face giving her a friendly closed mouth smile as he chewed. Mira turned a deep shade of red before bolting to the front desk and throwing the money at Shiru before flying out the door. By the time she stopped running she was in front of the training grounds, she had her hands on her knees and she was breathing heavily. She'd been running on instinct which is probably why she'd ended up here.

Sighing she started away from the training grounds and to the park where she sat on a bench watching the kids play. She smiled softly, she loved coming here and seeing all the smiling faces. She flipped her book open and began reading. The series was all about a female ninja who had lost her love during a war between villages, she'd vowed to take down the people who had killed him during the battle, a group of hired rogue ninja. Along the way she meets these odd balls who have their own vendettas with the same group and they try to track them down. They often help villages in trouble on their way because they are honorable though the lead girl tends to get frustrated with this sometimes as she wants to take them down.

When she finally stopped reading the sun was much lower in the sky and her watch read 3:19. She folded the page and started towards home. She wanted to get changed before she met up with Sakura and Ino. When she got there she found her dad wasn't around, smiling she raced up the steps and to her room, she decided on tonight's outfit. Searching through she sighed at her minimal choice of clothes before deciding on a short black dress with a large red ribbon around the middle and lacy sleeves that went down nearly all the way to her fingers. She pulled on some thigh high stockings and a pair of red flats. She pulled her hair up into pony tail and smiled at her reflection in the mirror she had by her dresser. She grabbed her bag and left for the meeting spot. When she got there she grinned Ino and Sakura were dressed nicely for the evening as well. In had her hair hanging loose and wore a cute purple top along with cute shorts and short black heels and Sakura had on a cute red summer dress and red sandals, her hair was in a braid. The two didn't normally get along because of their mutual crush on Uchiha Sasuke however when Mira was around they did their best not to fight which was really just ignoring each other.

"Hey" she called to them.

"Aw, you look so pretty Mira" Sakura gushed, for some reason Sakura was always gushing like a mother hen over Mira. Mira blinked for a second and then grinned at her.

"Thanks, you two look really pretty too." Most nine year old girls didn't put forth so much effort but these three had a thing for fashion and had decided every once in a while they'd get dressed up for one of their constant outings for fun. Ino walked behind Mira and started tying a black ribbon around her pony tail.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked.

"I thought this would look cute on you so I brought it. I was right, and it matches your outfit" Ino told her bouncing in front of her again. Mira chuckled.

"Thank you…Ino."

"No problem."

"So where to first?" Sakura asked. Mira gave her a smile and started walking forward.

"Naruto's" she said with a bright smile. Sakura and Ino looked at her and rolled their eyes but followed anyway. They knocked on Naruto's door and waited. Naruto opened the door holding a bowl of ramen and a pair of chopsticks.

"Hey Naruto" He gave her an excited grin.

"Hey Mira, Sakura, Ino"

"Were getting everyone and having a night out, wanna come?" Sakura asked. Naruto frantically nodded his head, then looked at his ramen and began to shake his head.

"I'll by you ramen" Mira told him, and they were off. Next they visited Hinata's, she was happy enough to join them. After that they visited Kiba's, he agreed to come as long as he could bring Akamaru. After that Hinata suggested going to Shino's, Mira excitedly lead the way, everyone else went along wearily. Shino was a bit odd, no one was really friends with him but no one particularly disliked him either. Shino almost refused, but Hinata and Mira were able to talk him into it in the end. After that Ino and Sakura begged Mira to ask Sasuke, reluctantly they headed toward Sasuke's apartment. He said no. Honestly Mira expected as much and didn't bother to push him to come because she hardly wanted him to. He wasn't the most fun to be around, and he was too moody for her taste, not that she hated him just didn't really care either way. After that they headed towards the ramen shop because Naruto was getting hungry and Mira had promised him food. When they got there they found Choji and Shikamaru seated and eating.

"Yo Shikamaru" Naruto exclaimed upon entering. Lazily Shikamaru turned to them.

"Yo" he said and then turned back to his food. Mira felt slightly paralyzed, she felt foolish, not only did she like a guy who wasn't interested in anything let alone her, but she'd made herself look like an idiot in front of him just that morning. Red faced she tossed her wallet to Sakura who fumbled to catch it in confusion.

"Sakura, don't let him eat too much, I'll be at the park okay?" She asked hurriedly before rushing off unanswered. Sakura and the others stared after her in confusion. The boys didn't dwell on it for long but the three girls shared a look of curiosity silently deciding to ask her later. Only one boy paid attention to Mira's early departure, though from the looks of him you wouldn't even notice that he was. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder why she kept running away like that, had he done something? It didn't take long before he decided it was too troublesome and returned to his meal.

At the park Mira sat on a swing quietly swinging back and forth as she watched the sky grow darker. Despite her efforts not too think about Gaara she was. She sighed as the same questions and answers went around in her head. When she tried to think of something else her mind landed on Shikamaru which had her blushing immediately. After a moment she decided that topic wasn't much better. Shaking her head she stared up towards the sky as she swung. Softly she began to sing a song she'd been writing.

"I love the rain, wash away my pain, and I can finally see its end, like a last refrain

My greatest dream, isn't what it seems, I want a family and a house, my own home team

Someone to love, who's dreaming of, a little life a little home, a roof above" She sighed and hummed a few notes before she went back to thinking. The group found her half an hour later; she noted her wallet was considerably lighter. She gave Sakura a look; she returned it with a guilty expression and a shrug. Chuckling she put it in her bag and the group started playing around. The rest of the time she spent with the group she played 'avoid the Shikamaru' faithfully. Every time she ended up near him she blushed and ran to stand next to whoever was furthest away. By the end of the evening she was pretty sure he was glaring at her. This was made into a fact when he pulled her to the side as everyone made their departures home for the night as it was getting late.

"Are you avoiding me?" He drawled as they sat on the park bench. Mira flushed and looked away, Shikamaru didn't look at her instead looking at the stars.

"N-no, w-why would y-you think that?" She asked with guilty laughter. He let his head roll to the side to look at her with an eye brow raised. "Shut up" she mumbled embarrassed.

"Why?" he asked, sounding…well uninterested to say the least. Underneath it all though he was curious, he wasn't diseased so why was she avoiding him like the plague.

"I-I" she sighed and stood up; she walked forward a few steps.

"You you?"

"Like you" she mumbled shifting her eyes to look at the empty space to her right.

"Huh? I dodn't hear you." He wasn't teasing her and she could tell. Blushing she took a deep breath and turned to him balling up her fists.

"I LIKE YOU" she said loudly closing her eyes and leaning forward a bit. Her eyes popped open in shock, and for the first time she saw Shikamaru wearing an expression that wasn't one of boredom, shock. She gasped and whirled around biting her lip. Crap, why had she said that, she wanted to beat herself over the head with a stick.

"Okay" his voice startled her out of her internal monologue. She glanced at him.

"Huh?"

"Okay, I kind of…like you too, Mira-chan." He gently took her hand in his looking away; she could still see the blush on his face. A smile lit her face and she held his hand. "Can I walk you home?" he asked.

"Mm" She told him in affirmation and they started to make their way home. When she arrived for dinner she was going to experience a very odd meal for sure.


	11. Just thinking of you

Ch10

OH BROTHER!

**Diclaimer: Ownership=0 sadness=100, I only own my beloved Mira, and Gray and the new characters.**

**Heyo! I was so happy to get the reviews I did. Please continue to give me reviews. Next week I don't know how much I'll be able to write because I have to in for review sessions. I couldn't attend my regents so now I have to make them up **** anyways, Chapter go!**

Mira and Shikamaru quietly made their way down the street to her house. Mira started swinging their hands as she looked at them intertwined. She had never felt so elated, so ecstatic. Shikamaru had on a secret smile as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was unlike anyone he'd ever known. Before he'd felt girls were just troublesome, they wanted fancy things and were fickle in their friendships fighting over silly things (Ino and Sakura), but Mira was different she liked simple things like books and the cheap antique store a block away, she liked walking when the sun went down and taking pictures of her friends and from a hill just outside of Konoha she liked to take pictures of the village with its night lights on. She didn't have any enemies and was good to her friends no matter what. She had a temper, but he'd only seen a bit of it. She worked harder than anyone he knew.

Those things weren't all though, for Shikamaru the reason he was positive he was in love with this girl or at least that he really truly liked her was that when he saw her with that sad expression he wanted to make her smile, and he didn't see it as troublesome at all. When he'd seen her crying and completely breaking down that day he'd been so shocked he couldn't move, but all he wanted to do was hug her and make her laugh again.

Right now, with their hands swinging back and forth the two felt complete and utter joy nothing could shatter. They took the back road's to avoid people, because they didn't feeling like sharing yet. As they walked they remained silent simply soaking in that feeling of completion and for the first time in a while Gaara did not appear in Mira's thoughts. When they reached Mira's house the two faced each other in front of the door. Inside Kakashi was holding a very unhappy Gray back while laughing and telling him he had really take on the daddy role quite well.

Shikamaru and Mira held hands still as they awkwardly came to the speaking part. Shikamaru released her hand and put looked away from her trying to seem nonchalant. Mira smiled softly.

"Well…"Shikamaru began, "goodnight, Mira."

"Mm, goodnight Shikamaru." She told him with a giddy expression. Shikamaru looked like he wasn't sure what to do now. Mira looked at him for a second before leaning in quickly and pecking him on the cheek. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks became a rosy color as he turned quickly to look at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shikamaru." She then stepped into her house and closed the door behind her. Mira was blushing like crazy but smiling brightly as well. Outside Shikamaru slowly frowned and held his cheek.

"Doing that so suddenly" he muttered holding his smile back as he turned to walk away "well this is going to be troublesome" he was smiling though which countered his words head on. He then left for home wondering idly if he should tell his parents. In the end he decided against it.

Mira composed herself before meandering into the dining room to see it empty. Hmm, she thought then checked the living room to find Kakashi and Gray seated there. Gray sat with his head hanging low and Kakashi was patting his back his right eye closed as he smiled enjoying his cousins pain just a little too much. Gray would have glared at him if he wasn't feeling so distraught over his daughter's new romance.

"Dad?" she asked a little uncertain. He slowly raised his head and Mira winced, he looked so downtrod she felt pain. Quietly she moved to sit beside him.

"Since when have you two been…dating?" Gray asked choking on the last bit.

"A few hours ago" Mira said quietly.

"Oh." There was a silence settling over them even Kakashi didn't dare break. Mira hung her head and began speaking quietly in a strained voice. She knew her father was opposed he didn't have to say it, but she needed him to accept this. Not because it was some amazing love, she didn't know what it was yet just that she liked him a lot, but what was major here was that with Shikamaru things felt better. She didn't have that pain weighing on her and right now she was desperate for it to disappear. She needed something to keep her heart from shattering right now. Not a distraction, but something that could give her a few hours where it, her pain, didn't seem to exist. Didn't weigh on her heart the way it always seemed to.

"I'm sorry dad. That you're unhappy with I, that it upsets you" she paused, "but I need this. I need him; he makes it feel just a little bit easier. He helps me forget it all for a few hours, makes me happy despite all that's happened. He's going to make me feel okay. So please… please don't be upset."

Gray lowered his eyes to the floor. Was his little girl really in so much pain? Why couldn't he help her? Why was he so useless? Why? Sighing he straightened his back and turned to her.

"Ok." It wasn't much but it was all she needed to hear, he was letting it go, she couldn't have asked for more. She threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life.

"Thank you" she whispered, Gray's eyes had gone wide from the surprise attack, but his eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her to him tightly. Kakashi smiled at the two, what an interesting pair of relatives he now had to deal with. Kakashi was happy though, to have his cousin back and this new addition was quite the joy herself, he really enjoyed teasing her, like a little sister. Only she knew how to throw a kunai.

After a good five minutes of hugging a smiling Kakashi left for food calling over his shoulder he was going to have dinner now. Chuckling Mira and Gray followed him into the dining room.

"Hey Kakashi?" Mira asked as they began to dig into the food.

"Hm?" he replied his chopsticks out and ready.

"Do you intend to eat the food through your mask?" Kakashi looked at her and chuckled.

"Nope" he told her. She tilted her head and watched putting her face in her hand. Kakashi was an odd person she thought. Then Kakashi pulled down his mask, he had a nice face, attractive and inviting like a good friend. She smiled and the group began to eat and talk with each other.

"So it seems the third Hokage is deeming trustworthy now, he says he would like me to become a true Konoha ninja, working jobs and the like since I'm hardly needed at the school" Gray told them.

"Nice, maybe we will work some together" Kakashi said giving Gray a slap on the back.

"Oh? So you two intend to leave me alone and go out on missions?" Mira teased.

"Well, you're old enough…" Gray started contemplating guiltily as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kakashi chuckled.

"Come on aren't you a big girl yet?" Mira rolled her eyes in response but smiled none the less.

"Yeah, yeah, but you better bring me something back" she told Gray with a scolding tone, Gray and Kakashi shared a smile and nodded in unison.

"So maybe the head of the victim?" Kakashi said in a contemplative manner.

"Or a leg, no how about their blood stained forehead protector?"

"Eye ball?"

"Oh, I got it! The clothes, girls like clothes so, the clothes off the body?"

"EEEEEWWW!" Mira shrieked pulling away from the two adults in horror. They began to laugh at her and she scowled grumbling about them being too cruel.

That night continued on in the same joyous manner until Mira kicked Kakashi put saying she's never be able to sleep if they stayed up talking all night. This wasn't true but Mira still wasn't sure how she'd feel tonight, without Shikamaru to keep her mind off of everything.

When she got to her room she plopped down on her bed with a brush and started to brush her white hair as her green eyes stared off into space. Was she a bad person she wondered, to be living such a wonderful life when Gaara was in so much pain? She stopped brushing halfway through a stroke and lay back on the bed sighing.

That night she lay wondering until morning, what it was she was to do.

Gaara sat on his roof top watching the sky, well more like glaring at the sky. His body was relaxed as he sat there but his mind was on high alert just because he needed something to do, to distract himself, but somewhere deep in his mind he still thought of her. It had been too many years now, he shouldn't think of her, it shouldn't be worth his time. Yet the white hair and soft green eyes of his very first friend often pushed their way into his thoughts. It really wasn't that surprising; the only face ever to not hold an expression of fear in his presence popping up.

In a dark catacomb the part of Gaara still innocent was locked away in dark shadows, he always thought of her always wondered what her life was like now. He wished she would sing him to sleep like she used to. He hugged his knees to his chest and bit his lip as he continued to wonder. Whenever he wondered though he always came back to the same question and this was when someone else always entered the conversation, a daily roundabout of the same old thing. Why did she leave him?

_Oh? Still wondering? I've only told you a million times. _Shukaku drawled.

"Shut up" the child version of Gaara yelled covering his ears.

_No, you know it's obvious why she left really, I mean who would stay their whole lives looking after…a monster?_

No, she didn't…see me…like that; he sniffed pressing harder on his ears.

_So naïve, you've killed people, she'd give you that same scared look your brother and sister give you._

NO! YOUR WRONG! SHE'S NOT LIKE THEM!

_Face it!_ Shukaku roared, _she moved on, she has a life and friends and she __**never**__ thinks of __**you!**_

Gaara began to cry loud sobs as he shook his head, attempting to dispel the images his head was showing him of Mira laughing with others, Mira playing with other, Mira walking away from him even though he called out to her.

On the surface Gaara's glare began deadlier than ever. A face none would dare to cross, a face his brother and sister had come to fear and would move away from on sight. The face of the devil, the face of Shukaku, not full on like he'd let the demon out but his eyes said it all 'Gaara is on leave, please die now'. Comical only if you're not the one seeing it. Gaara stood and made steps with his sand that he walked down slowly, each step disappearing behind him.

Gaara began to walk the streets aimlessly ignoring the internal taunting of Shukaku. Without knowing it he had made his way to Mira's former home. Empty. If he remembered correctly her father had died around a year after she'd left and her mother recently. The house was so dark, but it had never been a happy place according to Mira, so in a way there wasn't much of a change. Feeling anger stir in his veins he turned from the house missing the small white paper that still hung from the side of the house by Mira's window. It was put in so well it was almost impossible to see in the first place and would be difficult to dislodge.

Gaara continued on his way down the street walking aimlessly but seemingly with a purpose, if any one were to see him they would probably bow their head and pray for the poor soul he was after, then pray it wasn't them. Gaara somehow ended up at the playground, his fists tightened in annoyance as the memories of playing together flooded his mind, making that small boy inside jump up happily shouting how wonderful she was and that she wouldn't ever be like the rest. That she was different, Gaara thought mockingly and with a dark humor. Almost as if Shukaku had thought it instead.

Whatever she had once been to him, she could no longer be. No longer was she an Angel, no if he were to see her again she would be the same as everyone else. She would be just as worthless, just as despicable, and just as dead. She meant nothing to him, nothing.


	12. Yeahwe are

Ch 11

Yeah….we are!

**Disclaimer: I don't….own…..anything…EXCEPT MY BELOVED OC'S!**

**It popped into my head at random but I was super curious after it came into my mind. Is everyone reading this a female? So because I was curious I decided to ask so…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU'RE A GUY I REALLY WANT TO HEAR A REVIEW FROM THE MAE PERSPECTIVE! So please review, thank you! **

**Also this chapter is somewhat like a filler episode because after this I'm writing the three years later where they graduate from the academy and get their groups. So do enjoy this chapter!**

That morning Mira stared at her clothes for half an hour trying to decide whether or not to dress up. Finally she decided Shikamaru would hardly care either way. In the end she chose a white fitted t-shirt, jean shorts, thigh high black and white striped socks, and a pair of black sneakers. She put her hair up in a ponytail using a hair tie and the black ribbon Ino gave her and then grabbed her bag slinging it over her head so it hung across her body. Then she grabbed a quick breakfast and left for the park. She wanted to get in some reading before her date.

As she jogged to her destination she called out cheery good mornings to those she passed. Excitedly she made her way to a bench that was just out of sight and under a large tree. Flipping open her book she began to read.

The lead character stood face to face with a man large and bulky who held a large sword by his side. Her friends stood in various locations some fighting, some having won at great cost, some having lost. Her heart beat faster than ever, this wasn't how it was meant to be, her revenge it wasn't supposed to get others hurt. This, this was wrong.

"Your friends are dying around you, Akira" the man, mado, said with an evil grin. "Do you still intend to fight? If you give up, I will spare their lives."

Akira felt her knee's buckle as she watched her friends, Skirel was being beaten down and looked to be in pain, Casser was down and bleeding profusely, Mori was fighting hard but her opponent was as well. Sari and Blade were fighting back to back, and Corel was taking on three at once on her own. Akira felt so lost, she didn't intend to become close to these people, she hadn't asked them to come with her. She didn't want them to…. She didn't want them to get hurt! Despite it all, the fact that they annoyed her at times, that Corel was klutzy and Skirel was often moody, that these people were rowdy and troublesome, she wanted to protect them. They had weaseled their way into her heart, and she loved them.

"Well, Akira?"

That wasn't all there was though. They had dreams just like her; they were ninja just like her. They didn't want to lose to these people, these people who had taken everything from them already. They would want her to fight, just like they were. They wanted a fight, and they wanted to win it. This was no place to wimp out or get scared, this was where she made it worth it.

"Fight me" she told him with a fierce expression. She took out her sai's and took her stance. "Father"

Akira launched her body forward; he deflected her attack quickly jumping back quickly to keep their distance. The two circled each other, analyzing the situation. Akira used her left Sai to strike his blade and the right to cut his torso, but he used his leg to sweep her feet and flipped back from her. Akira narrowed her eyes and continued to fight him. Finally she gained an advantage pulling his sword from his grasp and sending it flying off somewhere a few feet away. He stood and began to make hand signs but Akira didn't let him get that far. In a split second his hands were gone cut clean off. Blood sprayed from the wounds to the dirt floor. Her Sai made an X around his neck. He looked at her with hatred.

"Kill your own father then. Revenge drove you here Akira, but look at what has happened." She did not turn but kept her eyes on him "LOOK!"

"No."

"Why? Are you afraid of what you'll see? Scared it will sway your decision, weaken your resolve?"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and completed the necessary movement as the tears fell from her eyes. Her sobs were loud as she looked around to see her friend's bodies strewn across the land bloodied and broken. Her father's men lay beside them. Akira screamed loudly in horror.

"Hey" Mira fell over from the surprise.

"ouch" she said, when she hit the ground rubbing her but and looking up. Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets "oh, hi." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and she bushed, she stood up brushing herself off.

"What are you reading?" He asked looking generally uninterested, something that never failed to irritate Mira, if you're going to ask a question might as well care what the answer was.

"The Mislead Revenge" she told him reluctantly as she reseated herself on the bench.

"Mislead?" He asked

"Well, she went searching for revenge and when she found it, it cost her friend's their lives and she had to kill her own father. She thought getting revenge would bring her justice but in the end she just lost even more." Mira leant back and watched him as she spoke. He seemed a bit angry but she was just telling him the story,

"Tch" was his reply. Mira raised her eyebrow at him then looked at the vacant park.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" She asked him.

"Walking" he said and sat down. Looks like he's doing an awful lot of sitting right now, she thought.

"Oh? Sounds nice, walking during the morning can be really refreshing."

"Mm"

"Well, it was nice talking to you" she told him standing up to leave, she still had a couple hours before she was meeting Shikamaru but this guy was too frustrating to be around for much longer.

"Got plans?" Mira didn't know why but the cocky attitude in his voice made her beyond annoyed.

"Nope, but this isn't much fun so I'm going to go" then she spun on her heels to leave. He didn't say anything as she started to walk away but somehow that silence spoke louder to her than any words could have. Sighing she stopped and turned back. He didn't really look all that happy to see her return though. She ignored him and muttered an "I was here first anyway" as she sat back down and flipped the book open. The two remained quiet as she read. Sasuke stayed there simply watching her and the park the whole time. Mira couldn't concentrate on the book with him just sitting there it felt…weird.

"Why do you always seem so angry?" Mira asked staring at the park as the breeze blew through. Sasuke surprisingly didn't get angry and storm off as she really had expected.

"My whole family is dead, why do you think?"

"So you honor them by frowning and glaring at everyone around you?"

Shut up you wouldn't understand" he said getting a little heated.

"Calm down. And for the record I've lost people in my life too thanks. Maybe it wasn't like what you went through but I can't remember the last time someone decided to compare pain. I mean people who are hurting are hurting it doesn't really make a difference why, whether yours was more painful, pain is pain." Sasuke remained quiet. It would be hard to find a comeback since she was so completely correct. Sighing Mira returned to her book. A bout half an hour later she finished it. Closing it she looked at Sasuke who hadn't moved. Standing she began to leave, and then called over her shoulder to him.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke looked at her and shrugged before following with a disinterested look on his face. She rolled her eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets the picture image of not caring in the slightest.

They walked slowly until they reached her house. Mira unlocked the door and started inside, he didn't follow. She looked back in confusion. He stood leaning on the door frame.

"You can stand there if you want but I was going to go upstairs." She then proceeded to do as much. When she gt to her room she bent by the book shelf she had beside her bed. She combed through the books with her finger looking for two books in particular. She could feel Sasuke standing behind her which had her smirking in triumph. She pulled two books from the shelf and turned to him with a smile. He looked…grumpy.

"Here, this is the first in the series I told you about and this one is a novel, it's not part of a series but it's about a boy who lost his family as a kid, no I'm not making a joke, he goes through a journey to release the himself from his past. It helped me through a bad part of my life, still is." A small lie, it wasn't helping quite that much but she didn't relate to it half as well as Sasuke did either.

"Whatever" he said and walked away, with the books in hand Mira noticed. Smiling she walked out as well. She locked up the house and started for the meeting place before realizing she was going to be early, she shrugged and started walking aimlessly. The town was so alive she couldn't help but smile as she soaked it in. Sighing she started to swing her arms back and forth as she walked. Before she knew it she was at the meeting place, laughing she shook her head. Then she spotted Shikamaru making his way down the road and towards her. She grinned as he spotted her. She went forward to meet him grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, look at us both arriving early" Mira teased leaning forward. Shikamaru looked away to hide his blush.

"Tch, I didn't have anything else to do" he said. She grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Well if you really have nothing better to do, let's start our date." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and then smiled a little as she began dragging him away.

"My dad hasn't been training me for a few days now, I wonder If he'll completely stop after her starts taking missions" Mira said as she and Shikamaru walked hand in hand eating their ice cream.

"I doubt it, you're his little girl his top priority. Maybe he's just making sure you are up to it first." Mira nodded and leant her head on his shoulder.

"You're probably right. Oh guess who I saw this morning?"

"MIRA?" A voice screeched piercing the air and cutting through the many loud voices on the street. Looking over they saw Ino and Sakura standing there dumbfounded, Ino was pointing at them in confusion. The two sighed in unison.

"Troublesome" they muttered together, honestly they'd been hoping they wouldn't be spotted so early on, they wanted to enjoy the date not spend the time telling their friends about it.

"Hi, Ino, Sakura" Mira called with as friendly a smile as she could muster. The pair came rushing at them and Mira gripped his hand a little tighter and Shikamaru got this scared expression as he stepped back pulling Mira with him. Fortunately the pair wasn't trampled by the two very scary females.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU DATING?" Ino screamed while Sakura started poking Mira's arm asking "How come you didn't tell me, I thought we were close" this went on for a good five minutes before the couple finally told them to "shut it!"

"We didn't tell anyone!" Mira said in annoyance, it only started last night, this is…was our first date?"

"We wanted to have a date first before we really told anyone" Shikamaru told them. The girls nodded with small ooooh's of understanding.

"I understand that," Ino said nodding to the couple.

"Then can we continue?" Mira asked hintingly.

"OH!" Sakura said embarrassed "yes, yes of course." They then began to back away slowly blushing bright red and walking backwards. In unison Shikamaru and Mira gave great sighs before turning back around.

"Do you think they'll stalk us our whole date?" Mira asked ignoring the now sneaking female ninja's a few feet behind them.

"Probably, tch, so troublesome" Shikamaru said looking at his now quite melted ice cream.

"Eat it or else the money will have been wasted" Mira urged, Shikamaru rolled his eyes but continued to eat it like she'd said to.

"So who did you see this morning?" Shikamaru asked her distracting her from her attempts to lick up all the melted ice cream before it reached her hand.

"Huh? Oh right! It was Sasuke actually; he sat with me while I read this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, honestly It was a little weird since he and I don't really…ever talk."

"Life is full of surprises."

"I know" she said squeezing his hand a little. Shikamaru worked to force down the rising blush.

"Shikamaru?" A voice questioned and the pair sighed, they hadn't thought they'd bump into any one else so quickly. Turning they saw Choji standing there looking…well confused to say the least.

"Hey, Choji" Shikamaru said in his indifferent manner.

"What are you two up to?" He asked, he was so obviously oblivious. The two shared a look before giving him a long and odd look as they tried to understand how it wasn't obvious.

"Can I come?" He asked the two stared blankly, "I have nothing to do today, so can I? You know we should go to…" he trailed off mumbling completely forgetting they hadn't actually said he could come. Mira and Shikamaru looked dumbfounded.

"HEY GUYS!" A loud voice boomed from behind them make the couple jump. Turning they saw Naruto standing there with a grinning Kiba and a quiet Hinata.

"Oh no, no no!" Mira stated before smacking her forehead.

"We should hang out, I mean the groups all here, Ino and Sakura are over there too" he said pointing to the girls who were not so discreetly wearing sunglasses large hats and reading newspapers with holes in them. They gave guilty waves before glaring at Naruto.

"What?" he asked. A hand landed on Shikamaru's shoulder, he looked over with practically no curiosity and saw Shino and Sasuke standing there quietly. Shikamaru gave an audible sigh and squeezed Mira's hand.

It didn't take long for their friends to lead the too restaurant where Choji ate like a starving animal, Naruto laughed and talked as loudly as possible, Ino and Sakura sat trying not to look at the glaring Mira, Shikamaru ignored most of it, Hinata blushed realizing they'd interrupted a date, Kiba talked with Naruto, and Shino and Sasuke remained quiet as usual. The restaurant wasn't very crowded but Mira and Shikamaru felt there was about eight people too many in it. Sighing they resigned themselves to a day of their friends invading, but at about seven o'clock Mira had finally had enough.

"Hey, hey Sakura" Naruto was saying, "why are you so quiet?" Mira's glare hadn't let up once. Sakura gulped and shook her head.

"N-nothing, Naruto" she then sped up to stand by Hinata.

"Glaring isn't going to give us our date back" Shikamaru told her quietly. She sighed and nodded. After a second she snapped her fingers.

"No, but I know what will, come here" she told him, he leant down so she could whisper in his ear and she began to whisper her plan. Shikamaru actually grinned and nodded. The two continued with the group slowly changing their pace to fall a step behind everyone. Focusing on melting into the shadows the two felt mischievous as they escaped. Soon they were completely gone from the group; once they had escaped them they made a run for the hill for the end of the night. They both laughed happily when they made it there.

Back in the city the group noticed their missing friends a little too late.

"Hey, where are Shikamaru and Mira?" Naruto asked. The whole group turned in confusion, and saw he was right, they were gone! Everyone shared a miffed look.

"Do you think something happened?" Hinata asked.

"We would have noticed any danger" Shino replied shaking his head.

"I think they left us" Sasuke said.

"What? Why would they?" Kiba asked.

"I think Ino and Sakura know the answer to that" he said watching their guilty expressions deepen.

"Well….you see" Sakura began.

"They, uh, they were on a date" Ino got out the two rubbed the back of their necks awkwardly. Silence ensued before a unanimous "EH?"

"Y-yeah" Sakura said.

"THEY ARE DATING?" Naruto yelled.

"WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL US?" Kiba shouted, everyone else's reactions were subtler. Ino and Sakura chuckled understandingly, Hinata blushed and looked down wonder why she hadn't been told, Shino seemed generally indifferent, Choji's mouth hung open, and Sasuke was….glaring. Maybe he didn't like not knowing about it, Sakura thought as she watched him. After that the group was quiet. Soon they all departed to think, finish their nights out, or go home.

Shikamaru poked Mira in the stomach and she giggled for half a second before glaring at him. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Stop right there mister" she told him, he looked at her and then lay back down too lazy to actually continue tickling the poor girl. She had expected as much, it was troublesome.

"Hey Mira?" he asked

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that day that you came to the training area and were so angry you went at it for hour?" Mira's eyes went wide.

"Uh huh" she said feeling a little choked.

"Why were you crying?" his voice had raw feeling in it as he asked her, it had been very hard to see her cry. Mira sighed and pulled her knees up wrapping her arms around them.

"It's a long story."

""I've got time." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he lay nonchalantly in the grass using his hands to support his head, his left leg crossing over his bent right leg. A small smile graced her face as she saw his face; protectiveness could be seen in his angry eyes. His mouth was set in a frown and his eyes trained on the sky above.

"Okay" she said, that night she told him all about her dear friend Gaara and that she'd left with Gray suddenly one night, she left out the details regarding not knowing him it being an order etc. She told him about the letter she'd gotten….from an old acquaintance, she hated to lie but in a way it didn't feel like a lie at all, and how they'd told her Gaara hated her and that she'd been emotionally incapable of handing it. She didn't cry though, being there with Shikamaru she didn't feel the need his presence was so comforting, so perfect, it was exactly what she needed and what she wanted. They both wanted he same thing, a simple life, they wanted to grow old have children, have a home, grow old with the one they loved, they comforted each other with the silent curiosity, the silent hope that that would be them.

When Mira got home she felt dazed. Shikamaru had made her feel so happy that night, wanting to know what hurt her, caring. It was all so brilliant, but when she stepped through the door though that night, she saw a very sad Gray sitting on the couch.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked feeling a little frightened. He looked up at her with sad eyes and patted the seat next to him. She sat beside him quietly worrying for her poor dear father.

"Mira" he began, "I have not been truthful. I have not been a good father because I took your trust in me and used it unfairly. When I took you from the village it was for a reason. They wanted to-"

"Separate Gaara and I" she cut in with a small voice looking at the wall in front of her sadly. He turned to her quickly, confused. She gave him a pained smile.

"A few years in schooling for being a ninja and you start to think out of the normal you know. I often wondered why but couldn't come up with a reason until I realized what is close to the Kazeage that I am close to as well. Gaara, a small boy made to be a monster, I don't know what he intended to do after I left but-"

"Kill Gaara"

"What?" she breathed.

"I realized after we'd left that the Kazekage was simply taking you out of the picture so he could get to Gaara without any extra deaths. It made sense; kill off the weapon you created because you can't control it."

"He's not a weapon."

"I know. Anyways, that was all that I could think of, even if he knew about your suppression Kekkei Genkai he'd never be able to get Gaara's friend to control him. The attachment was already too strong. Controlling Gaara was unlikely with or without you; all that was left was too kill him." Hearing Gray calculating like this with no feeling towards the actual topic on his voice, it disturbed Mira greatly. Gray seemed to see as much and gave her a soft look.

"I'm sorry"

"What made you want to tell me?"

"Honestly? I wanted your trust, but if I left it a big secret I wouldn't be a very trustworthy father." Mira smiled.

"I love you dad. I'm gonna wash up for bed." When she was halfway to the stairs Gray asked her a question.

"How was your date?"

"Perfect" she replied recalling her friend's invasion with a small smile. She continued towards the stairs but stopped on the first step.

"Oh by the way…I'm glad you're my real dad" she said before taking off upstairs happily.

That next day their friend's confronted them about their dating in class, the couple was bombarded with questions and Sasuke walked away after hearing it confirmed. The group only ever became closer but as they got older it hardly seemed like it, but Mira knew all them would be there for her should she need them.

Three years soon passed by and they were twelve and graduating from the academy, Gray was going on mission again two months after that conversation as well. Mira was so excited to see what group she was in. It was a quite a surprise whom it ended up being.


End file.
